


Fast Car

by Muserobbin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complete, De-aged tony, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muserobbin/pseuds/Muserobbin
Summary: Tony Stark has an insane YouTube channel where Peter Parker goes to watch his crush anonymously. In school, they keep their distance... until they can't.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, I’m Tony.”

No. Definitely not.

“Hey, I’m Tony,” a quirk of the eyebrow this time.

He winced at his reflection.

“Hey, I’m Tony.”

“And you’re going to be late.” He jumped a foot in the air and whirled around.

“Jesus, Mom.”

His mother gave him a look. He tried again, “Cheese on a cracker, Mom.”

Maria swatted her son playfully. “Oh, Tony. What’s the world to do with you?” She kissed him on the cheek then rubbed the lipstick print she left, smearing it across his face. “Oops.” She licked her thumb.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Tony ducked under her arm avoiding the saliva attack. His mother adjusted the collar on his jacket, smiling to herself.

“Your father wants to drive you today.” There it was. The bomb. “Happy Birthday, darling.”

Every year, Howard Stark insisted on driving Tony on his birthday. Tony always scowled at the vain attempt to make up for the lack of attention his father gave the rest of the year. _Happy Birthday, son. Let me ruin the one special day for you._

He always felt on edge around Howard. In the car, he buckled himself in, careful not to click the seat belt too harshly. Howard adjusted his tie in the fold-down mirror of the visor then looked at Tony.

“Hmm,” Tony squirmed as the man pondered him. “What are you wearing?”

A ride that Tony had once looked forward to as a child had become the hurtle he had to jump to get to the rest of his birthday then a whole year of radio silence.

He shrugged, “It’s just the style, Dad.”

“They should let me run that industry as well. Hu-ha! Can you imagine?” The elder Stark shook his head at himself.

Yes, Tony could and cringed.

Howard had a way with commentary. When he gave it, he expected everyone to listen and assumed everyone in the vicinity was of the same opinion. He was Howard Stark, genius inventor.

Tony held back his sigh and resigned himself to a thirty-minute ride of Howardisms. They lived in suburbia and Midtown Tech was in the city. Upon arrival, Howard said the same thing he said every year: “The best of the best. Sheesh. Let me know when you’re ready for that private tutor.”

“No, thanks, Dad.” He opened the door and put a foot on the pavement. Cue 3,2,1.

“Tony,” his father called, “Happy Birthday.”

Peter Parker sat on the steps of Midtown Tech, people-watching with his best friend, Ned, who was scrolling through the Star Wars Instagram feed. He was patiently waiting for a black Mercedes. However, a more expensive, more impressive vehicle was to drop Tony Stark off today. It wasn’t uncommon for a Rolls-Royce to pull into to parking lot, but the passenger usually wasn’t Tony.

There was an older man Peter instantly recognized to be Howard Stark who looked like Tony’s twin from the future. The younger Stark didn’t seem thrilled that his dad was dropping him off. A swirl of whispers started up. Tony who normally thrived on attention appeared annoyed if not downright jealous of the man. Peter didn’t miss what the older man called out. It was his birthday?

When Tony passed the step he was sitting on, he softly said, “Happy Birthday.”

The other boy didn’t appear to have heard him.

“ _Happy Birthday_ ,” came the mocking voice of Flash Thompson. “God, Peter. Could you be any more obvious?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed bright pink, and he became very interested in rubbing a mark from his shoe. Despite Flash calling him out, the bully followed Tony inside and began presenting an idea to him.

Peter was a sophomore, and Tony would be too if he hadn’t surpassed the other grades. The young genius was now a senior much to Peter’s disappointment. Rumor had it, he was headed straight to MIT at the conclusion of the school year which meant that Peter only had a few months left to admire his crush. Peter had been watching the boy for a while and had noticed that he didn’t seem to get on with anyone else in his year aside from a football player, “Rhodey,” as he preferred to be called.

“It is kinda obvious.” MJ materialized, startling the pair. “Sup.”

“Peter’s trying another tactic to get Iron Man to notice him. He’s become desperate in his time crunch.

“Iron Man” was the code-name Peter had chosen for Tony and forced the other two to use.

“Why doesn’t he just tell Iron Man how he feels?” MJ held her hand out in a ‘duh’ motion.

Ned scoffed. “Because that would mean instant rejection. Iron Man has to realize his feelings on his own.”

“Whatever.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn,” Rhodey said the following day.

There was a circle of kids around the brand-new Audi R8.

“Alright, move aside, people,” Rhodey called out as the pair approached the car.

Tony sauntered around to the driver’s side, hopping into the convertible instead of using the door. Rhodey was much less ostentatious than his friend and chose to use the more conventional way. The engine revved to life then purred its way out of the parking lot.

After riding for a while, they decided to stop in a convenience store for drinks.

There was a boy at the register that Tony recognized from around school. Well, he was kind of hard not to notice. The kid was perfect. Yes, Tony was aware of that trope. But how else did one describe a super cute science nerd? Yes, perfection. In other words, God’s gift to the earth.

The person ahead of him moved away, and he stepped up removing his sunglasses.

“Hey, I’m Tony.”

Delivered perfectly. The kid’s cheeks turned the most delicious shade of pink.

“I’m Peter. P-Peter Parker.” He was clearly an admirer. After a minute, the kid’s staring got awkward.

Tony stared pointedly at the drinks on the counter.

“Oh!” Peter rang him up with shaking hands.

“A pack of Marlboro, please. Thanks.”

Peter just looked at him, debating. “Do you have an ID?”

Tony chuckled and pulled out his fake.

Peter stared at the card then back up at Tony. “I know that’s not your real birthday.”

“What are you, my stalker?”

“I-I no! I heard your dad tell you ‘Happy Birthday’ the other day. Plus, you have a new car which is awesome by the way.”

Tony sighed. “Just sell me the cigarettes, kid.”

“No, I can’t do that.”

“Why?” He thought the boy was going to cave when finally replied.

“It wouldn’t be right.”

Was this kid for real?

“Kid, come one.” Tony was growing impatient and threw up his hand in annoyance.

“Stop calling me ‘kid’. We’re the same age.”

Damn Howard. If he were anyone else’s son, the kid wouldn’t even recognize him.

Tony laid a ten on the counter. “Keep the change.”

The clear jab wasn’t lost on Peter, but he didn’t want Tony’s leftovers, so put the change into the donation jar for the Boys and Girls Club.

Back in the car, Rhodey was staring him down. “What was that about?”

“Kid wouldn’t sell me my Marlboros.”

“Good. You shouldn’t be smoking those anyway.” He held his hands up in defense. “Hey, don’t shoot the messenger.”

Tony scoffed.

“What’d you do to him? He went from fanboy to zero in like two seconds.”

Tony recounted the story. When he was done, Rhodey just looked at him, resting his chin in his hand.

“What?”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Whoa, whoa. That’s a bit harsh.”

“You should go apologize to him,” Rhodey said, gesturing back to the store.

“No way.”

“Tony, you were rude to him. Karma’s a bitch.”

“The kid was being unreasonable.”

“The kid was doing his job. Why do you keep calling him ‘kid’ anyway? You’re like the same age.”

Tony ignored him and pulled out of the parking lot while his friend shook his head in disapproval, arms crossed. At the stop light, he chanced a look back where the kid was leaning against the counter, chatting away with an elderly woman.

After dropping Rhodey off, he took the long way back. And by long way, he meant back tracking to the convenience store on the corner. Unfortunately, the kid was no longer there, but fortunately, he was able to buy his cigs. The sky was dark and there was a bite to the air, so he closed the convertible roof with a press of a button.

When he looked up, there was none other than Peter Parker walking along the sidewalk, backpack bouncing on his shoulders. The boy had a peculiar way of walking that was endearing to Tony. He had a bounce to his step that was positively adorable.

He pulled to the side of the curb and crawled along until the kid noticed. He glanced over somewhat unnerved at first until he saw who it was.

“Hey,” Tony called.

Peter pulled out an earbud and jogged over, uncertainty on his face. Clearly, he didn’t know what to expect from Tony after the incident earlier.

“Need a ride?”

He glanced around then ahead at some unknown destination then nodded. Tony unlocked the doors for him and even reached over to get the door.

Once inside, Peter glanced over shyly. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I was a dick earlier.”

Panic flashed across the other’s face. “Were you following me?”

Yes. “What, no! I was in the neighborhood dropping Rhodey off.”

“Oh.”

“Other people can do the right thing too, ya know.”

Peter smiled softly. “You seem to be in a better mood.”

Was that sarcasm?

Tony held up the pack of newly purchased cigs. Peter scowled.

“Figures.”

“What figures?”

“I know you’re not a bad person; you just needed nicotine. You have an addiction,” The kid pointed out.

Tony didn’t like for his flaws to addressed so forwardly, so he went for another jab. “You been watching me?”

“Well, kinda.” Peter didn’t know why he was being so frank. Maybe it was because the day’s events were too random not to be a sign, or he was running out of time with his crush. It did sound too desperate, though, so he added, “You’re kind of hard not to notice. And I don’t mean that in the way everyone else might. Or maybe I do. I don’t know. I’m a big fan of yours, especially the robotics.”

The other boy was referencing his YouTube channel which had developed a massive following. Although, it was rare that comments varied to anything other than his looks or requests for vlogs so people could see his day-to-day life which he was fundamentally against.

“Y-you like robotics?” Tony rarely fumbled with his words. He was too in shock that this magnificent boy his age was on the same level. Of course, he had finally found someone advanced enough hang out with, and he was leaving for MIT soon.

“Yeah! Of course.” Then, the kid launched into a detailed monologue of Tony’s robotics, and pure admiration or adoration, maybe, was evident on his face. “I’m sorry. I’m talking too much.”

Tony realized they had been circling the block for a while. “Wait, where do you live?”

“Oh, sorry, you passed it about four times, but I was too excited to tell you.” Peter looked down feeling foolish. Tony probably thought he was a stalker or super mega fan. He directed the way to his building.

“You literally live right around the corner,” Tony pointed out.

“You offered,” Peter shrugged, cheeks pink again.

“Don’t worry about it.” His tone had changed from his usual sarcastic cool to something warmer, irresistible even.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Do you wanna hang out some time?” And Tony actually looked vulnerable.

Peter stared.

Tony chuckled, uncomfortable. “You know what? That’s weird. You don’t have to come over. I just figured you could see the lab. What you were saying was pretty interesting.”

Tony Stark thought he was interesting.

“Yes! Absolutely!”

A rush of relief went through Tony; he didn’t like to be rejected. It wasn’t cool, but a big smile was spreading across his face.

“Here, give me your number.” He passed his phone over to Peter.

“Whoa! This is different.” Peter automatically began turning the advanced tech in his hands, analyzing it. “Oh right, my number.”

Tony took the phone back and immediately messaged the number so Peter would have his.

Tony: Hey kid

Peter pulled out his phone and squinted then repeated his earlier statement. “Kid? You know we’re the same age, right?”

“Yeah, I do,” Tony said a little too flirtatiously.

Peter blinked at him. _Shit_. Then there was that blush again that made Tony relax.


	3. Chapter 3

“Who was that?’

May had seen him get out of the luxurious sports car.

“Oh, someone from school.”

“Who?” Her curiosity wasn’t going away. He had to admit that he would be slightly concerned over his 15-year-old nephew being dropped off by an unfamiliar car no one his age would normally drive.

“That was Tony.”

Her eyebrows popped into her hairline. “Tony Stark?”

May had put two and two together. “Is that also the same ‘Tony’ you’ve had a crush on since-”

“Middle school, yeah.”

She smirked then brought her hand up for a high five. He obliged. “Yeah! That’s my Peter! So, details?”

He recounted the story, and she frowned at the store part either not a fan of the cigarettes or that he spoke to her nephew that way. But she still was genuinely excited for him.

“And,” he paused for dramatic effect. “He gave me his number.”

His aunt’s eyes widened, then she cheered. “Go, Peter!”

“May,” he said after they had done a victory dance. “I have Tony Stark’s phone number.”

He still couldn’t believe it.

“I should text him. Or maybe I shouldn’t. He was just here. That would be lame.” He didn’t want to scare the other off after he had just gotten to know him.

He realized he knew more about Tony than Tony knew about him. But he suspected Tony liked that about Peter, and that’s why had given his phone number and suggested they hang out. Whether it was just an ego boost or not, Peter wasn’t going to pass up his big chance.

“Well, before you do anything,” May said, “You have to eat your dinner. Then, you can lock yourself in your room the rest of the evening.”

Peter had a tendency of getting sucked into whatever he was working on and not coming out for hours, especially, if it had to do with Legos or Tony Stark’s YouTube channel. The YouTube channel. Was it weird to continue obsessively watching it like some fan boy if he was getting to know the real Tony? One of his favorite parts was being able to comment something intelligent then Tony liking it. Would he recognize Peter’s username? PP2001 was pretty obvious.

Meanwhile, his group chat was blowing up. The group chat! He had to tell Ned and MJ what had gone down immediately.

Peter: Guys.

Peter: Guess what

Ned: What

MJ: ?

Peter: Tony Stark came to the store today

Peter: He drove me home

Peter: And he gave me his number.

He waited while the other two typed, grinning at his phone.

Ned: Omg Peter

Ned: Oh are we not calling him iron man anymore

MJ: Holy. Shit.

Ned: @MJ told you Tony had to realize his undying love

Ned: @MJ you owe me $20

Peter: Guys! You bet on me??? Wth

MJ: @Peter sorry it was too good not to

Peter shook his head, but honestly, he was too happy to be anything but mildly annoyed. They chatted a while longer discussing whether Peter should text Tony tonight. The final verdict was that he should wait for Tony to make the next move. It was getting late, so they said bye for the evening. Then, perhaps the best couple of notifications popped up.

Tony Stark Uploaded: Programming Voice Commands

Then a text from the prodigy himself.

Tony: Just uploaded new video, you should check it out.

Peter: I know! Super excited to watch

He literally face-palmed. He should’ve thought out his reply before sending. He sounded like a puppy.

Tony: You have notifications turned on for me?

It was too much for Peter. He decided he would take a shower to calm down before he did anything else.

It was an instructional video about programming his robot to respond to voice commands. Peter sighed, chin resting in palm. Science porn.

When the video was over, he scrolled down to the comment section debating to leave a comment. Of course, Flash had commented: Awesome stuff bro!

It was towards the top of the comment section as Flash had a pretty decent following of his own, so it had garnered several likes already. And Tony had like it and replied: Thanks, man. It wasn’t a detailed reply, but Peter was jealous anyway.

He decided he would leave a comment after all making sure it was detailed and even gave a suggestion for a shortcut. There. Take that, Flash Thompson.

He had a new message from Tony.

Tony: So, PP2001

 _Ah, shit. Here we go_.

He didn’t respond, mentally freaking out. It was too much. It was too much! He had freaked him out.

Then, he got a notification. Tony had replied to his comment: @PP2001 Thank you for the suggestion. I will consider it.

He had also pinned the original comment. Peter immediately liked the reply.

Another new message from Tony.

Tony: Still up for hanging out?

Peter: Of cour-

He deleted that,

Peter: Yeah

Tony: Maybe come over this weekend and show me that shortcut?

“Yes!” Peter jumped up with an actual fist pump. 0-100 real quick.

Peter: That sounds great, what day?

Tony: Sat.

Tony: Is that good for you?

Peter: I work the morning shift, but I can come over after that.

Tony: Sounds good. I’ll pick you up.

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.


	4. Chapter 4

And so, Tony Stark picked Peter Parker up the following Saturday. The luxurious car pulled up where he stood eagerly waiting. He was almost afraid it had all been a dream or that Tony had been playing some sick joke in cohorts with Flash. But no. A very casual yet stunningly handsome Tony awaited him in a plain white tee and ripped jeans long with a pair of aviators with tinted blue lenses.

Peter had a thing for Tony’s eccentric style, and the guy could pull of anything. An absolute treat to stare at. He himself had changed into a blue tee with a science pun: I lost an electron, then: Are you positive?

“Hi,” he said, shyly. The day before, they had mutually avoided contact while at school. Peter didn’t want the attention, and Tony didn’t want the questions. Peter had begun to worry towards the end of the day that Tony had forgotten all about their plans until he shot him a text that evening.

Tony: Still on for tomorrow?

Peter: Of course!

He hadn’t been able to contain his excitement that time.

In the car, Tony responded with a cocky yet very attractive, “Hey.” Then floored it out of the parking lot not showing off one bit. The boy beside him held onto the door handle with an exhilarated smile on his adorable face.

“Nice shirt,” Tony called over the wind.

Peter beamed. “You like it?”

“Actually, I have the same one.”

No. Way. “How come you never wear it?”

Tony smirked. “You keep track of my clothing, Parker?”

Oh, God. How embarrassing. “I-It’s just I would’ve noticed an awesome science pun.”

Tony secretly loved when the boy got all flustered and began stammering his words.

“Relax,” he laughed at Peter’s mortified expression. They drove on, wind whipping through Peter’s curls and the houses becoming bigger and bigger. His eyes widened despite knowing that Tony lived in a mansion. He never thought he would step foot in one let alone the Stark mansion.

“Wow,” Peter mused not able to hold in his amazement no matter how ‘uncool’ it was. Tony liked that the kid didn’t try to hide his reaction. It made Peter more real.

They pulled onto the long driveway with a gate that automatically opened for Tony’s car. Peter guessed it was coded that way. The driveway twisted and turned though a tunnel of trees until it opened to a meadow, and beyond the meadow, lay the sprawling estate.

“I can’t believe you live here. It’s like a museum.”

Tony snorted. “My exact thoughts.”  
They ended up in a massive garage, and Peter recognized the black Mercedes and Rolls-Royce in the collection of cars. He immediately ran up to an antique with flames painted on the side.

“You like that one?” Tony sauntered over.

Peter nodded, wonder in his eyes, the flames practically reflecting in his irises.

“I built the engine myself.”

The other boy’s eyes went wide.

“Wanna see my space?”

“Yeah,” Peter managed. Holy crap. This is a dream. This is a dream.

They took an elevator down to a password protected area Peter immediately recognized from the YouTube videos.

“This is awesome!” He exclaimed running up to the real-life robot Tony was mastering.

Tony was momentarily awestruck by the other’s enthusiasm for his projects as the boy went from one thing to the next. After a few minutes of drabble, Peter suddenly stopped and blushed.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just that I really admire your work.”

Tony felt a ping in his chest that was the tell-tale sign of his developing crush on Peter Parker.

Austere. That’s the word Peter used to describe the large house which was elegant and impressive. It may have felt more like a home if Peter had seen another living soul. There were plenty of homey aspects that you would see straight out of HGTV. Tony led him up a back staircase from the kitchen.

“Where is everyone?” Peter wondered aloud as they ascended.

“Mom’s taking a nap most likely, and dad’s out of town.”

There was slight uncertainty as to what his mom was up to, but he was that his father was not home.

Tony stopped at the door at the end of the hall. He raised his eyebrows theatrically. “My room.”

Peter’s heart raced. Was he imagining things?

The door opened to reveal a relatively normal 16-year-old’s bedroom. There was a gigantic bed with blue sheets like his own but with a much higher thread count. There were books and even, no way. Legos?

“You like Legos?” Peter exclaimed going towards a set of limited-edition Star Wars. He was aware how uncool he was being, but any fan would be freaking out right now, and Ned. Ned would have already been up to his elbows in the box.

Then, Tony did the most amazing thing. The side of his mouth quirked up. “Do you wanna pl- set them up?”

“Oh my God, yes! Unless that’s super uncool. And you’re like the coolest person I know. And- I’m rambling.” He smiled nervously and blushed, again.

“Peter, it’s just us. No one to pretend for here.” Tony noted the irony. But for now, they were the only two in the room. No one was watching.

Forgetting all about the upgrade, the two played with Legos like kids again for two solid hours. Peter’s stomach began to rumble. After a particularly loud one, Tony looked up, smirking.

“Sorry,” Peter said. “I haven’t eaten since my break this morning.”

Tony gave the boy a reproachful look. “Why didn’t you just say something? We have like all the food here.”

Peter shrugged feeling shy again.

“Come one, let’s get something.” He stood up then held his hand out to help the other up.

Tony’s hand felt amazing wrapped around his own, and when Tony held his hand for just a little too long, he couldn’t help but wonder, hope that Tony felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting late when Peter suggested getting back to May’s. He felt bad that he’d already missed dinner with her, and he didn’t want to leave her to a night watching TV by herself. He and Tony seemed to lose track of time together. Peter felt they could spend hours discussing everything together that other people just couldn’t intellectually.

When they were driving back towards the city, they each had a smile plastered on their faces. The cool night air zipped past their heads and rock was playing over the stereo. Peter was not a fan of rock but was beginning to take a liking to the beat and sometimes harsh lyrics. The music fit Tony so well as if expressing all the things he didn’t feel comfortable saying aloud.

And Tony loved that Peter seemed to enjoy his taste in music. He couldn’t deny that the slight boy looked adorable bouncing his knee and humming along. Tony even felt comfortable enough to sing which was something he never ever did in front of others.

Unknowingly, they mutually despised the fact the night was coming to an end when they turned onto Peter’s street. Tony turned the music off and the absence of noise highlighted the Audi’s purring. It sent small vibrations through their chests. Peter felt that the silence was getting too awkward and felt the need to fill it.

“Today was really nice, Tony.” His voice higher than normal. “Thanks for having me over.”

“You’re so polite, Pete.”

Peter blushed at the nickname. It sounded sexy falling out of the other’s mouth so easily.

“We’ll have to hang out again soon. We never got around to the actual upgrade,” Tony pointed out.

“Oh, right,” Peter laughed, the musicality filling the car. Tony though his laugh was so nice that he wanted to tell a joke just to hear it again.

“I’m reading a book on anti-gravity,” Tony began. Peter gave him a strange look then looked genuinely interested.

“Yeah, I’m finding it difficult to put down.”

A second, then Peter scrunched up his face then giggled which was also a treat to hear.

“I think I may get you a science pun shirt for your belated birthday.”

“I have a closet full of them, remember?”

“I’ll find one,” Peter said.

Tony wanted to tell the other not to go to the trouble, but receiving a gift from Peter sounded quite nice, something he could wear, too. By extension, it would be like wearing him.

“I better get inside and save May from another night of _The Office_.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you Monday.” Tony reached across to get the door for him. He didn’t know why he did this, it felt natural. Almost like a ‘thank you for nerding out with me all day and getting my metaphorical science dick hard.’ But, then, Peter mistook it for a hug, even leaning in.

This took Tony off guard because he wanted to hug the boy back, and also, the gesture had gone straight to his dick, not so metaphorically soft at all. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to fall back on smooth Tony.

“Not a hug. Just getting the door for you.” Then rather dickishly: “We’re not there yet.”

It was super dickish because he knew then, confirmed how Peter really felt about him. What guy gives another guy they barely know a hug?

Peter blushed deeper than he had all day. “Oh.”

He climbed out of the car feeling numb and like everything was in slow-motion. He waved awkwardly as the car drove away. “Way to go Parker.”

Inside, he sulked and watched _The Office_ with May while eating ice cream straight from the tub. Had he ruined a good thing already? It would really bother him he didn’t have the chance to talk to anyone like that again. He could play Legos with Ned, but it wouldn’t be the same. He felt entirely depressed through his shower and bed-time routine.

He laid in bed, debating about whether to message the group chat about this little crisis. Then, a message came through along with a notification Tony had posted on Twitter. He clicked on the Twitter notification first, not brave enough to look at the message quite yet. It was a photo of the Legos they had spent the day building #takeitback.

Tony was publicly acknowledging that he still built Legos. And he couldn’t even begin to over-analyze the hashtag. So, did he take what he had done in the car back? Or… He clicked on the message not wanting to think the other boy took back the whole day. He wouldn’t be able to go to school Monday if that were the case.

His heart stopped.

It was a meme.

“You’re really hot,” A planet was saying to the sun. “How are you single?”

The sun said, “I hurt anyone who gets too close.”

Pause. Rewind. This was a conference call emergency for the group chat.

Across town, Tony’s heart beat frantically inside his chest, He was cuddled up in the bed, deep in the covers seeking some kind of comfort from putting himself out there. He just didn’t want Peter to think he was unwanted, and the science pun seemed the safest way to tell him that that was definitely not the case. He was scared to admit to himself what he was feeling, didn’t want to chip any deeper in the iceberg, beautifully glacial as it was.

After several minutes of Peter not replying, he growled to himself, throwing the covers off and jumping out of the bed. He was too nervous to sit still, so he paced. He had just revealed his soul and was feeling very vulnerable being ghosted. Or maybe Peter had gone to bed. It was almost midnight. His subconscious whispered, “Unlikely.”

He really wanted to say that he’d sent that to the wrong person, but they had literally just discussed science puns in the car. Plus, the whole point was to unhurt Peter’s feelings.

Back in Peter’s bedroom, messages were flying in the group chat.

Ned: Holy shit!

Ned: He likes you!  
Ned: Get it!!!

MJ: Peter. You have to respond.

MJ: Please tell me you’ve responded.

Peter: @Ned I know! I’m like freaking out!!!

Peter: @MJ I don’t know what to say!  
MJ: @Peter find a meme and send one back. That’s the safest bet since he’s being so cryptic anyway.

Cryptic. He was being cryptic. He also knew the other boy was probably dying on the other side without a reply. He had literally just put himself out there.

Peter: @MJ ok ok… let me look.

He sifted through many, not wanting to be too forward or crass.

“Perfect,” he said aloud.

“You are living, you occupy space. You have a mass. You matter.” It was paired with an image of Albert Einstein. For some reason, he felt it was perfect for Tony. Maybe it was the austerity of the house or the fact Peter saw through all those barriers.

It was… sweet. Very Peter. But did he send it because he felt sorry for Tony? Or did he really feel that way? _Well, of course he felt that way, idiot._ Tony flashed back to the hug in the car. He wished he had hugged the boy back when he’d been given the chance.

He sent Peter a series of smiley faces which the boy returned with a smiley and a heart.

“This is so gay,” he whispered to himself, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

The pair didn’t know how to act around each other after that. Neither sent anymore messages the rest of the weekend. Come Monday, Tony found himself sick with nerves, sweating, and hands shaking at the idea of seeing Peter at school. Rhodey knew something was off but didn’t push the matter.

Tony kept his sunglasses on while approaching the steps of the school where Peter sat looking very much like a puppy waiting for its owner to get home. He was clearly expecting some sort of communication from Tony whether a gesture or full-blown conversation. He settled for a simple nod and a tight smile which Peter looked not only hurt but also resigned.

He realized that was what Peter had been expecting from him. He felt disappointed in himself the first half of the day. In a way, it was a blessing and a curse that they didn’t have any classes together. Tony would have the whole day to figure out what to do next, but he didn’t have the excuse to talk to the kid. Surely, Peter had figured already that Tony was embarrassed to be seen with the very much out of the closet, confident fairy of a boy.

Tony wanted to tell him that it wasn’t embarrassment. It was a lack of confidence that he hid with an over-powering ego and false sense of control.

He was so ashamed of himself that by the end of the day, he couldn’t muster even the small nod and smile he had offered that morning. He walked past the boy, keeping his head lifted, looking straight to his destination, the car.

After dropping Rhodey off, he dared to check his phone. Peter had sent a message ten minutes ago.

Peter: Are you my friend?

What did anyone say to that? That they were only friends when it was convenient for Tony, hidden in his bedroom? They had barely spent time together, and he already needed to apologize again.

Tony: Yeah, Pete.

He turned the car in the direction of the convenience store.

Upon seeing Tony, Peter turned and picked out the carton of Marlboros the other had attempted to buy the week before. He wasn’t all that surprised to see Tony, had been hoping for it even after being ghosted at school that day.

Tony frowned at what the boy had placed on the counter.

“You think that’s what I camera here for?” He sounded offended.

“No,” Peter said, simply looking into the other’s eyes. “You just really seem like you need a cigarette.”

Well, that was quite a way to diffuse the tension. Tony guffawed then felt embarrassed at the nervous noise that ended up being much louder than anticipated. He sought his brain for the sarcastic words he so desperately wished he could respond with. Regain control with. But they just weren’t there.

Peter leaned against the counter, hip out and arms crossed. Tony was slowly losing air at the level of adorableness the boy was giving off.

“What makes you think that?” Tony managed, resting a hand on the counter, looking through the blue lenses of his glasses.

“Well, you tend to be an asshole when you need a smoke.” The confident, blatant response rolled easily from Peter’s tongue as if he had spent the day rehearsing it.

He should have been offended, really. But he wasn’t because Tony knew that he was in the wrong here. The desperate need to regain control of the situation hit him again. He must respond to confidence with confidence.

“I’m not out.”

Peter was the one looking around this time, second-hand fearing for Tony. He felt bad for pushing Tony to the point where he felt it necessary to confront Peter with this information.

“I know,” Peter said, quietly. He tried to apologize, but Tony held his hand up.

“Let me finish, or I won’t be able to say this.”

A breath.

“I can’t be out. My dad,” Tony swallowed and shifted his eyes. “It’s complicated.”

Peter nodded frantically.

“I don’t know how… to do this.” He gestured to the air between them. It made Peter’s stomach do somersaults at the fact there was a ‘this.’

“Okay,” Peter said still nodding. “It’s okay.”

Tony smiled shakily. “I very much need a cigarette now.”

They completed the transaction, Tony purposefully brushing his hand against Peter’s when taking his change. He winked then put the cigarette between his teeth. It was the hottest thing Peter had ever seen.

“I’ll text you,” Tony called through his teeth as he walked out the door.

Peter was left alone staring around him. Did this just happen to _me_? It appeared that Tony Stark was very much interested in Peter Parker. He pulled out his phone.

Peter: You’re safe with me.

Tony smiled then let out a sigh at the reassuring words, resting his head in the seat. He put the cigarette to his mouth with still shaking fingers. Two cigarettes later, he had calmed himself enough to pull out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter couldn’t wait to be off so he could text Tony. He ran home and up the stairs. May had left some dinner for him before leaving for her rotating night shift.

Peter: Hey :)

Tony: You off?

He rushed through dinner then took a shower before cuddling up in his bed, lights off. The phone glowed as he held it to his face to type back.

Peter: Yep!

Tony: Awesome!  
Tony: How was work?

Peter: Boring as usual

It was a few minutes before the response came through. Peter worried his fingernails over the silence. If Tony had a habit of ghosting, he wouldn’t have any fingernails left by tomorrow.

Then, an image came through. He clicked to load it.

“Oh my God,” he breathed, nose hitting the screen.

It was a photo of Tony in the shop in a white tank top and jeans with car grease all over him and the antique car in the background. He was leaning on the counter, ass out and Peter noted the lovely curve of his hip that he hadn’t been able to see before.

Tony: Working on my baby

Unable to resist, Peter typed: I hope you can work on me like that.

Another image came through of Tony pointing to his chest, eyebrows raised as if saying ‘Me?’ He was biting his lip, too.

Peter: Oh God Tony…

Peter: You can’t send me stuff like that

Tony: Why not?

Peter: Cause I don’t want to do laundry

Tony: What.

Peter: I’ll have to keep changing my shorts.

Tony: : 0

Tony: Oh.

Peter worried for a minute that he’d really crossed a line, that it was too soon.

He sighed when Tony began typing. Then:

Tony: Send one back

Tony: Please.

Peter pushed the covers back revealing his naked torso then looked shyly into the camera. Before he could chicken out, he sent it. He waited, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

Tony: Holy fuck.

Peter blushed. He liked it! He had always dreamed of this moment.

Tony: Hold on

He sat up in bed wondering what he was holding for. His heart began racing, anxiety heightened. After ten minutes, he jumped when his screen lit up. Oh God. It was an incoming video call. He breathed deeply then hit accept.

Tony’s face appeared; his hair newly wet from showering. Water glistened and dropped down his face as if he hadn’t wasted time during off completely. Peter gulped.

The pair were silent for a moment, watching each other, waiting, wondering what the next move would be.

Then Tony barely breathed out, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Peter squeaked, heart hammering.

Tony blushed, actually blushed for Peter and dropped his head down.

Peter found his confidence somewhere in his toes then cleared his throat. “So, did you actually like it?”

Tony snapped his head up, wild look in his eyes as if asking, ‘Are you crazy.’ He nodded. “Yeah, Pete.” It came out scratchy. He cleared his throat, “I liked it… maybe too much.”

Peter widened his eyes at the admission then grinned. “Why do you say that?”

The other bit his lip then looked to the ceiling, shrugging coyly.

“Do you think it’s wrong?” Peter whispered as gently as possible.

Finally, Tony raised his eyes. “No.”

“Then why do look so guilty?”

Tony looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“It’s okay,” Peter said.

Tony nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He was about to say something when there was a creaking noise, then the call ended.

“What the fuck?” Peter said aloud.

Peter: Are you okay?

Peter: What happened???

He jumped up and flicked the lights on, spell broken. He began pacing, phone in hand, and anxiety in throat. He guessed someone had walked in. They weren’t doing anything, but how could someone think any differently with the way Tony had reacted?

Finally, a call came through, a regular voice call.

“Tony?!”

There was shaking breathing on the other side.

“Tony, you’re scaring me!”

“I’m sorry,” Tony gasped. “My mom walked in. It just… really caught me off guard.”

Peter didn’t know what to say. He had just finished telling the other boy that it was okay, and he had even started to believe. Then that happened. Peter didn’t know how to handle this situation as Tony was clearly terrified of his parents finding out. He had been lucky in the fact that May had been completely accepting when he’d come out to her.

“I’m sorry,” Tony repeated.

No.

“I don’t think I can do this. I really like you, but I don’t feel safe.”

He couldn’t help himself. “But we haven’t even done anything yet!”

“We’ve done more than enough.”

“Tony-”

The line went dead.

“What the fuck!” Peter screamed, throwing his phone at the wall.

He remembered the meme Tony had sent. It was kind of true.

When he had calmed down, he went to retrieve his phone to find that it was indeed cracked. He blew air out of his nose, annoyed with himself.

Miles away, Tony had gone back to the garage to get his mind off the whole situation. He tinkered with what he always did when he was angry, his robotics.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” He threw the screwdriver he was holding. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs knowing that the walls were soundproof. The robotics wouldn’t do today. He went to the elevator and hacked into the system, easily, taking the elevator down.

Howard Stark’s lab was like Tony’s but slightly more advanced, cluttered, and stocked with alcohol. He wasn’t supposed to be down here. If it weren’t Monday night, poker night, he wouldn’t have chanced it. He began going through the different things his father was working on then found the almost finished repulsor.

Tony whistled. “Damn. Look at you.” He slid his hand across the smooth metal. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

There was a diagram next to it, and Tony leaned closer peering at it then rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe his father still used paper when there was so much tech out there. But Howard always said, “You can’t hack into a piece of paper.”

Temptation crept through his body, and he began to inch closer to the box his father had programmed so spectacularly that Tony could not get through but one time. And that time had ended badly.

He looked at the repulsor diagram one more time, memorizing it. Then, he went back up to his lab where he worked well past midnight.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Peter awoke with an idea. Maybe he would get the other boy back. Just maybe. He waited in his usual spot on the stairs for Tony’s arrival. When the car pulled in, he jumped up and ran over. It had been raining so students were rushing in, not paying attention to their exchange.

Rhodey took one look at Peter, winked, and headed for the door.

Tony had not gotten out yet, so he opened the passenger door and climbed in. The other boy’s head whipped around. “What the f-”

“Wait,” Peter exclaimed then held out the carton. “Smoke first, then talk to me. Relax.”

Once again, Tony looked like a deer in headlights, glancing around quickly at the parking lot.

“Don’t worry. They can’t see us. Your tint is kind of illegal plus it’s raining pretty badly.”

“Here,” Peter opened up the pack and put a stick between Tony’s lips and lit it for him. “Come on,” Peter said, gesturing with his hands. Tony breathed in deeply then exhaled sending smoke throughout the car.

“I know you’re not ready for this. I don’t want to push you. So, let’s just be friends.” Tony was about to protest. “Just here me out. Let’s build Legos, work in the garage, drive around, whatever. The other stuff can wait for later or never. I just…”

Peter paused, looking from eye to eye. “Really like being around you. You’re smart, funny, and yeah, you’re really hot, and I’ve had a crush on you for forever. But none of that matters because you don’t feel safe. I want to make you safe.”

He waited for Tony’s response and was shocked when he finally received one.

“Get out.”

Peter blinked. “What?”

“I said get out.” Tony took the cigarette from his lips, fingers shaking and tapped it on a rather fancy ashtray.

No. This couldn’t be happening. He was so in love with Tony, and he couldn’t stand the idea of not being around the other boy. He had so much to show him, how to live, how to love without the fear and and-

“But-”

“I said get out!” Tony screamed, something snapping within him. Then he began banging on the steering wheel. “Get out. Get out! Get out!”

The screaming vibrated through Peter’s skull in such a small space. He let out a shocked cry, holding his arms in front of him in terror. He hated violence. Tony went on and on while Peter was frozen in his seat.

The cigarette broke at one point, flying across the car, hitting Peter’s arm and burning him.

“Ow!” Peter cried. That had broken the spell. “You know what? You deserve to be alone. All you do is hurt people and push them away. I don’t want to be you friend.”

Tony stopped banging at the sudden outburst from the usually gentle boy. His eyes grew wide, and he reached a hand out to stop Peter from leaving. He caught his arm, jerking it too hard. Peter let out another cry.

“Don’t touch me!” He spat and managed to get the door open, freeing himself from the car.

“Peter!” Tony yelled, but Peter was running away through the rain towards the school.

Tears streamed down Peter’s face. He hated violence. _Hated_ it. Especially after… Ben. He was so caught up in his head that he hadn’t even seen Flash.

“What are you crying about, Penis?” The other called menacingly. “Did you tell Tony about your little crush? Did he reject you?”

“Shut up, Flash.” Normally, he didn’t say anything, but today he just couldn’t take the abuse.

“Woohoo, you’ve got a mouth on you,” Flash taunted. “Bet you use it for all kinds of things.”

“That’s enough!”

They both turned to see Rhodey there, arms crossed, zero bullshit expression. Flash looked immediately sorrowful at the fact that he had been caught being a dick. He cast a meaningful look at Peter but pulled the door open and went inside. This left Rhodey and Peter alone on the steps.

The screeching of tires broke the brief silence, and they turned to see Tony racing out of the parking lot. Peter let out a shaky breath and dropped his head down, trying to hide the emotion on his face.

“You okay?” Rhodey asked, concern in his voice.

Peter nodded.

“Look,” he stepped into his line of sight. “Tony’s my friend and all, but you look really upset. You can tell me about it, and I can help.”

Peter shook his head. “S’private.”

Rhodey placed a supportive hand on his shoulders and looked in his eyes. Peter knew he could trust Rhodey with the information, but it wasn’t his information to tell. Despite everything, he still felt loyal to Tony. He had to keep him safe.

So, he shook his head. “No, I’ll be okay.”

“Alright.” Rhodey dropped his hand, resigned.

Tony didn’t show up that day or the next. Peter supposed he needed his space as it was a dramatic life-changing event that he was going through. Or well, his life may not change at all. The thought made Peter sad as he really liked the little amount of time they had spent together.

Peter didn’t need to worry, though, because Tony was where he always was when he had some serious thinking to do, in his lab, tinkering on his latest project. Tony continued to update his Twitter account but didn’t put out his weekly video update. This gave Peter somewhat of an idea as to how Tony was coping.

He had a burn mark where Tony had accidentally hit him with the cigarette. It didn’t bother Peter. In a weird way, it made him feel excited to have a mark on his body from the other boy. Though he’d been upset about it in the moment, he hoped it would scar him, leaving him permanently marked by Tony to say that yes, something had happened between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the response so far :)

It was Thursday before Tony appeared in school again, very much back to his old self. He strode confidently through the double doors, Rhodey at his side. Peter wasn’t on the steps that day which left a pit of disappointment and slight unease in Tony’s stomach. Had the boy given up on him? He wanted to say, ‘No, don’t leave me. Keep trying. I’ll come around.’

There was a ruckus in the hallway, further down. Tony and Rhodey exchanged looks, and the elder made a gesture for the young genius to follow. Cautiously, they turned the corner where there was a little alcove. There, someone was being cornered by Flash and his cohorts. Peter. The other boys hadn’t realized they had an audience and continued their taunting.

“Come on, Penis,” Flash jeered. “Admit it. You’re PP2001. You just love when Tony pins your comments. I bet you come in your pants when he replies.”

Rhodey stepped forward, but Tony grabbed his wrist. His friend threw him a look that said, ‘If you don’t do something about this, I will.’ Tony stepped forward.

“Hey, boys. What’s going on?” Tony had his hands stuffed in his pockets, casually. The fabric hid his clenched fists.

“Just chatting about Penis’s undying love for…” Flash trailed off when he saw who was standing behind them. Tony stepped towards the group, anger like thunder on his face. Rhodey chose this moment to step in.

“I thought I told you to leave Peter alone.” The senior football player towered over the sophomores and was wider than any of them. They gulped. Flash gestured with his hand for the group to get out of there.

Rhodey grabbed the collar of the closest one whose name he didn’t know then looked into Flash’s eyes. “Don’t ever come near him again.”

They looked from one another then back at the senior.

“Get out of here.” Rhodey gestured with his head and let go of the boy’s collar.

Peter was left in the corner, humiliation on his face. He hated that Rhodey had caught him in this situation again, and now, Tony was there to witness it as well.

“I’ll leave you two,” Rhodey said.

The boys looked like deer in headlights at being alone together. Peter didn’t say anything, just adjusted his clothes and picked his backpack up off the floor.

Tony kicked his shoe against the floor, “You okay, kid?”

Peter scoffed, “We’re the same age, remember?”

Tony smiled in relief that Peter wasn’t telling him to leave. “So, you keep reminding me.”

The other didn’t smile, but he wasn’t angry either. He kept his face neutral.

“I’m sorry for the other day,” Tony said, face gloomy with guilt.

Peter shook his head. “I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. You’re not ready. It’s okay.”

They were both silent.

“Thanks for just now,” Peter said, sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Tony replied, crossing his arms and shifting back and forth. Peter couldn’t tell if he was eager to leave or had something else that he wanted to say. They stood in silence until Peter broke it.

“I guess I’ll see you around, then” He walked past Tony purposefully brushing against his body. Just when he’d moved past, a hand trailed down his forearm and grabbed his hand. Peter stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn.

“You know you still need to show me that trick,” Tony said quietly. “Maybe you can come over.”

“Honestly, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” It really wasn’t. When they were together, it seemed like all they did was fight except for that one day playing Legos.

“Oh…” Tony’s hand went slack.

Peter felt terrible and as if he was slipping from Tony’s grasp metaphorically as much as physically. He turned to face Tony who had slight tears in his eyes. He was very surprised to see them there. God, he felt awful.

“Why don’t you come over to mine instead?” Peter suggested. “I’m off today. I may not have the same equipment, but you’ll get the gist.”

“Y-yours?” Tony stammered, surprised.

“Yeah,” Peter simply said. They bell rang, and he backed out of the alcove. “Text me and let me know.”

Tony nodded.

Peter checked and re-checked his phone the whole day while Ned and MJ waggled their eyebrows at him. He had given them a rundown of what had happened, but a more PG version, making them swear not to tell anyone.

During last period, he finally got the message.

Tony: Yes.

He squeaked causing a few heads to turn. He pretended to sneeze, covering the high-pitched noise. On his right, Ned gave him a thumbs up then a lewd gesture. Peter glared, cheeks turning pink. When everyone had gone back to the assignment, he hid his hands under the table to type his response.

Peter: Grea- no, backspace

Peter: Yay! no, backspace

He settled for: I’ll see you then.

Tony: :)

Peter’s heart fluttered at the smiley reminding himself that things didn’t have to be so complicated. He refrained from sending a heart not wanting to scare the other off.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony couldn’t concentrate in his last period, bouncing his knee sporadically. Rhodey threw him a few glances, but he just smiled to reassure his friend. When the bell rang, he flew out of his seat towards the door. Rhodey caught up to him in the hall.

“Hey, Tony,” he called, stopping behind him at this locker.

“Yeah?” Tony responded distractedly.

“I was just gonna tell you I’m staying behind to tutor some kids.”

“Oh.” That meant he had even less time to prepare before seeing Peter. “Okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Rhodey grinned and gave him a fist bump calling ‘see ya’ over his shoulder as he jogged down the hallway. Tony didn’t see the kid in the parking lot; he was probably already on his way home. He started the car and pulled out, scanning the sidewalk for the small boy. He took the most logical path towards the apartment.

About halfway, he spotted Peter walking briskly, backpack bouncing. Clearly, the boy was as excited as he was. He pulled up beside him, car crawling. Like the first time, the boy side-eyed him suspiciously before jogging over.

“Oh, thank God, it’s you!” He didn’t wait for the offer just jumped right in the open top. “That’s kinda creepy, ya know?”

Tony chuckled. “Sorry, doll.”

Peter flushed at the nickname. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it. The air rushed through their hair, and Peter held a hand out, feeling the wind. He stole a piece of gum from the pack in the cupholder and winked when Tony glanced at him. “Want some?” Peter said, smacking away then blowing a bubble which popped loudly.

“Sure,” Tony said even though it was his own gum. “Please.”

Peter unwrapped a piece and held it to Tony’s mouth. The other looked perplexed at first then took it gingerly between his teeth. Peter shoved it all the way in feeling Tony’s pillowy lips on his fingers. He knew he really needed to tone it back.

“You’re in a good mood,” Tony commented.

“It’s a good day to be alive,” Peter responded then let out a whoop as Tony sailed through a yellow light.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, the boy’s happiness contagious. Peter his eye and grinned, and he felt his heart thud consistently yet purposefully, time slowing down. The sun had had caught his eye just right, youthful glee glowing. He turned his eyes back to the road to keep from causing an accident.

They pulled up to the building, and Tony found a space a little way down the street. As they walked to the entrance, their shoulders brushed periodically. Tony didn’t really feel nervous. He was just comfortable, safe. The elevator ride was bumpy yet quiet since they had fallen into silence. Peter led him to a door almost at the end. It wasn't that clean of a hall, little pieces of debris littering the floor. He could make out a baby crying somewhere as well as a TV then thumping music behind the closed doors.

The Parker’s apartment was quaint yet serene. He could see from the door to the other side of the apartment, about twenty feet away. The kitchen and a small hallway were to the left, and that was it. Peter’s bag hit the floor with a thud.

“Make yourself comfortable,” he called going to the kitchen. “I’m gonna make some snacks. I’m starving. What do you want to drink?”

The couch was a homely thing complete with lumps and a few small stains. He sank into the brown material feeling as if it would swallow him.

The smell accompanied by the popping of kernels permeated the air. Peter appeared with a selection of drinks. Tony went for the La Croix while Peter opened a Dr. Pepper. He retrieved the bag of popcorn from the microwave when it beeped.

“So,” Peter said, hopping onto the couch causing Tony to bounce a little. “Is this your first time in a normal people apartment?”

“Oh, God,” Tony moaned into his hands. “Is it obvious?”

Peter shrugged.

“I didn’t mean to be rude.” He felt genuinely terrible and like he had been extremely uncouth.

“It’s okay,” Peter laughed. Before it could become awkward, he jumped into why Tony was there in the first place. “So, did you want me to tell you about the shortcut?”

Tony nodded, grateful that Peter didn’t harp on the previous subject. The boy launched into an explanation about coding and robotics, hardly breathing, complete with run-on sentences and pauses at random for air before continuing full sail.

“Oh,” Tony said when it was over. “Why didn’t I think of that?’

“Um,” Peter placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder and leaned in. The other’s heart accelerated, and eyes went wide. “You’re not as smart as me.”

He was dumbfounded, not expecting that at all. Then, Peter started laughing and wiped his eyes. “Y- you’re face!” More laughter. “Oh my God!”

Tony chuckled along not able to resist. He chugged his La Croix to have something to do. He wasn’t used to being the source of a joke. But he didn’t mind because it was Peter who didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. Peter clutched his stomach, bent over to catch his breath.

At this angle, a circular mark could be seen. The burn from the other day. Without thinking, he reached out and grazed his finger across it.

Peter jumped at the contact, hissing through his teeth. He met Tony’s guilty eyes. “It’s okay. You didn’t mean to.”

Tony nodded and changed the subject. "This morning..."

He shifted his eyes feeling vulnerable. He remembered the incident in the hallway that morning.

“Is Flash always like that?”

It was Peter’s turn to shift his gaze this time. “Kinda. It’s gotten worse though. He knows I have a crush on you.” Tony had surmised that this was the case. They were past that point, both having admitted it. “But it doesn’t bother me anymore when he tries to use it against me. That’s why I think he’s being so pushy.”

Tony took his phone out. “Hold on.” He typed something, phone facing away so Peter couldn’t see.

“What are you doing?” He asked nervously.

Then his phone pinged. There was a notification that Tony had Tweeted.

“You have your notifications turned on for me?” Tony asked sweetly.

Peter didn’t know how to respond, embarrassed, so he went for the overconfident option. “Oh, I have everything turned on for you.”

The young genius was left speechless, and Peter giggled once more at his expression opening the tweet.

Tony: Shoutout to @PP2001 for helping with a shortcut for coding the ole bot.

Peter stared at his phone so long that Tony shifted in his seat, worried that he had made the wrong move. Then, Peter looked up, eyes sparkling with emotion.

“You did that? For me?” He squeaked.

“I- is that okay? You want me to take it down?” Inside, Tony was freaking out. _Shit, shit, shit_.

Then Peter sailed into his lap, arms wrapping around his neck. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” A surprised Tony Stark was receiving kiss after kiss from Peter on both of his cheeks. His legs were on either side of Tony leaving him in a compromising position. What he really wanted to do was pull the boy to him and have his way. He wanted, _needed_ this.

“Um, Pete?”

“Yeah?” Peter stopped, cheeks going red. Then, he seemed to have felt what was between them because his eyes got big, and his mouth popped open. “Oh…”

Their faces were inches from each other, breath mingling. Peter looked at him from eye to eye gauging the situation. Then, slowly, he closed the distance and brushed his lips to Tony’s. The contact was light as a feather, innocent enough.

But it went straight to Tony’s cock pulling all blood and reason from his head down between his legs. Whatever reservations he had toward the situation went out the window.

“Oh!” He gasped then held Peter’s head, fingers pushing into curls. Tony kissed back feverishly, relieved at the contact. Peter immediately responded by opening his mouth and allowing Tony’s tongue in. Peter’s hips began moving of their own accord eliciting a moan from the other. It was the hottest thing Tony had ever experienced, even better than sex.

“Oh, God.” Peter broke away, gasping and letting out a high breathy moan.

“Ah, Pete, don’t stop.” Tony gasped and bucked his hips up then grabbed at his zipper.

There was a faint sound that went the very marrow of their bones. A key turning in the lock. Sobriety hit them like a freight train, and Peter threw himself to the other side of the couch grabbing the remote and tossing a blanket over the pair to hide their obvious erections.


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened. “Hey boys,” May called.

Peter had asked permission for Tony to come over. He should have kept a better eye on the time though.

“Hi,” they called back in unison.

She set her stuff down on the side table in the entryway. “You must be Tony.”

“Oh, yes ma’am.” He raised up the couch slightly to shake her hand not wanting the blanket to slip off. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You, too.” Then she stage-whispered to Peter, “I like him. He has manners.”

Peter rolled his eyes then blushed.

May was about to head for the kitchen then stopped. “You guys watching the news?’

“Uh, y- yeah!” Peter said enthusiastically. “School assignment.”

“Oh…” May went to the kitchen, and Tony dropped his head into his hands feeling as if he would die of embarrassment. It was clear May didn’t believe him but was too polite to say otherwise. “So, what do you boys want for dinner?”

Tony’s fidgeted with the blanket. He didn’t think he would kiss a boy then have dinner with his aunt all in one day. Peter read the panic on his face and reached over to squeeze his other hand under the blanket, smiling assumingly. “It’s okay,” he mouthed. “Your safe.”

There they were, sat around the table. Peter, May, and Tony eating spaghetti Bolognese made with tofu. Peter kept sending apologetic glances Tony’s way, but Tony just kept his face neutral. Inside, an internal battle was raging. He resented how normal everything was in the Parker household, how May would run her fingers through her nephew’s hair periodically.

He hadn’t recognized it at first. But there it was: cold hard resentment. But Peter brushed his foot under the table, and the feeling disappeared, replaced with his need for Peter Parker. May asked the usual questions while Tony attempted to answer despite the fog in his brain from his arousal.

After dinner, May ushered them away waving off Tony’s offer to help clean up. He’d never cleaned a dish in his life, but damn it, he was going to make a good impression on Peter’s aunt.

“Wanna see my room?” Peter asked innocently enough.

Tony nodded glancing nervously at May who was still in earshot.

“Door, open,” she called as they went down the tiny hall. Oh yeah, she definitely knew.

The bedroom was tiny. Tony recognized the duvet rom their very short video call. Oh, the video call.

Peter glanced back at him and shrugged as if saying ‘Here it is. Take it or leave it.’ Tony smiled at Peter and sat on the bed as he continued to take in his surroundings and Peter’s possessions. Like everything else in the apartment, it was a squeeze but not uncomfortable, like a sweater that fit well.

“I like it,” he mused, and the other scoffed at that. Peter sat on the bed towards the head pulling his legs crisscross. The atmosphere was charged despite May being down the hall and the door open. It was their first time on a bed together, and imagination was running rampant. The corners of Peter’s mouth turned up mischievously, and Tony glanced back at the door before turning his body on the bed, mirroring Peter.

They leaned forward, simultaneously and brushed lips in a sweet kiss. Peter sighed contentedly and cupped Tony’s cheek. Their eyes stayed open throughout the kiss. Tony’s were wide and slightly fearful while Peter’s were hooded and sultry. Peter watched him slowly relax. He stared into his eyes trying to convey his words from earlier. _It’s okay. You’re safe_.

He heard Tony swallow and reached out to take his hands in his own. Peter slowly brought the hand to his crotch. Tony’s eyes were wide again, and he attempted to break the kiss. But Peter rubbed his finger along Tony’s cheek, comfortingly. Slowly, he rubbed Tony’s hand against himself growing harder and harder until Tony began to take charge, friction increasing. Peter broke the kiss, head thrown back in pleasure, the smallest of moans escaping his lips.

Then, May’s voice broke the spell, “I don’t hear much talking going on in there.”

They shot apart, cheeks burning.

“Maybe you can come over to mine tomorrow. Dad’s out of town,” Tony whispered frantically, desire in his eyes. He wanted more.

“If she’ll let me,” Peter whispered back. “I have to work though, anyway.”

Tony sighed in exasperation. “M- maybe we can video call again.”

Peter contemplated it. “As long as you don’t freak out again, maybe lock your door this time.”

Tony nodded but didn’t appear upset by the words. Peter ran his hands down Tony’s neck across his shoulders and down his arms giving the other goosebumps. He smiled and moved his hands inwards towards his midsection then descended. Tony caught the hands in his own.

“Don’t,” he whispered, eyes imploring. “Not hear.”

“Okay.” Peter glances around the room trying to find a topic of conversation before May could decide to personally check on them. “Wanna build something?” He eyed his Lego collection.

Tony nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Tony relaxed into bed, hands behind his head, shoulders light. He always felt better when his father was out of town. Slowly, he reached under the covers to his dick, Peter’s face floating into his mind, imaging it was Peter picking up where he had left off earlier.

In desperate need to see his face, he messaged the boy himself.

Tony: Send me a selfie?

Peter immediately typed back as if he had been waiting for Tony to message. It was a couple of minutes before he received the image. He imagined Peter taking picture after picture, agonizing over which to send. Finally. It was an image of Peter in the glowing lamplight on his side table. He was shirtless, on his stomach, head resting on an arm looking innocently yet somehow dangerously into the camera, soft smile on his lips. Tony took in the curve of the boy’s spine and the rise of his bottom. He moaned to himself.

Peter: You like?

Tony had been so caught up in the image that he forgot there was a vulnerable person waiting on the other side for feedback.

Tony: Fuck, baby. I’m hard

Peter: Me too

Peter: Send one back?

He moaned again, stroking himself. He angled the camera down, showing off his muscular chest and hand in his pajama pants. The desire was clear on his face. Send.

There was an incoming video call from Peter. Shit. Was he ready for this? It rang for a few seconds until his desire overcame his uncertainty.

Peter appeared on the screen. They took each other in, eyes wide. No one said a word, and then Peter angled his camera to show what he was doing. Tony took in the other’s chest which was rising with rapid breaths, needy breaths. The duvet was pulled up to his hips, but an arm disappeared underneath, moving rhythmically. Tony’s head fell back, eyes rolling up to the ceiling in pleasure.

Shyly, he angled his own camera down to show he was doing the same. Peter had much the same reaction, moaning in approval. Without warning, Peter pushed the covers down.

And there it was, Peter’s beautiful length, pink and pretty moving in his petite, slender hand. His legs were up, feet against the mattress pressing his hips into the air, and small gasps permeated the silence. Tony couldn’t help his throaty moan as he felt the need to do the same, reciprocate. He pushed his pants down to the tops of his thighs and felt exposed, thrillingly so.

“Oh,” came Peter’s voice, “I love that. Keep your pants like that. Don’t take them all the way off.”

Tony obeyed, starting to feel close. “P- Pete.”

“Oh, yes. Moan my name like that. Oh!”

“Pete…”

“Oh, Tony. I want to wrap my lips around you… take you deep into my throat,” Peter moaned out the sensuous words.

“Oh, Pete! Ah, I’m coming!” Tony cried making sure to keep the camera on himself, steadily as he began to coat his stomach in fluid.

Peter let out an obscene moan, “Tony,” he said, high and winy before he followed Tony’s lead.

They lay there gasping afterwards. _I can’t believe we just did that_ , Tony thought to himself.

Peter giggled breaking his reverie. “Do you think I was loud?”

Tony looked back at the screen where Peter was looking into the camera, amused and running his fingers through the semen on his stomach. He blushed, “Maybe a little.”

“I don’t even care,” Peter said. “I needed it, needed you so bad.”

“Me too…” Tony admitted and began cleaning himself up angling the camera away for a bit of privacy, feeling shier than ever now that they were no longer in the moment.

They settled themselves back underneath their respective covers, staring at each other, taking in the other’s face.

After a while, Peter whispered, “Am I you boyfriend?”

Tony thought for a minute. What else would they be to each other? Although he didn’t want to be public about it which was unfair to Peter… He deserved someone comfortable with themselves. Someone who- A flare of jealousy coursed through him at the thought of imagining Peter with anyone else.

“Yes,” he decided. “You’re mine.”

Peter’s face lit up at that, eyes sparkling. “Do you really mean it? I’m yours?”

Tony looked down guiltily. “I’m not ready to be out at school, though. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Peter repeated, “You’re safe. Just don’t be mean to me or anything if other people are around, and I forget, okay? I can’t take you being mean.” His voice sounded high, vulnerable making Tony’s heart squeeze.

“Okay,” Tony agreed, though he felt a bit unsure and nervous that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself to that.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter found himself on the steps like before waiting for Tony to arrive. He sighed, elbow on knee, chin in hand, watching the entrance. Last night had been amazing, and he was feeling giddy at the idea of seeing Tony in person even if it was just as he walked by. Flash didn’t say a word as he passed the step Peter occupied and went inside.

“Thank God,” Peter muttered to himself. At least that was taken care of. So much had happened yesterday, he felt dizzy trying to organize and memorize the events in his head so that he wouldn’t forget one detail. Lost in reverie, he almost missed the moment the Audi pulled in.

Tony looked extra good today, extra confident, extra Tony. He was driving with the top down, sunglasses on, collar of his leather jacket high. Peter’s mouth almost watered at the sight.

“Pick you jaw up off the ground,” MJ teased sitting to his left. Peter hadn’t even noticed she’d walked up, entranced as he was. He still was unable to find the words.

“I can kind of see the attraction,” Ned said from behind him. Peter waved his hand as if he was watching a movie and hushing them so he wouldn’t miss an important part.

Tony was now approaching the steps. Peter sat up straighter, at attention. MJ snickered while Ned began randomly talking, trying to cover the fact all three had been openly staring. Peter had been fully prepared for Tony to ignore him, like usual, but that didn’t happen.

Peter glanced up nervously, shifting his bottom around. Tony looked over at him as he passed and raised his eyebrows in a quick flash, almost suggestively then said, “Hey,” smirk on his lips before continuing up the steps.

“Hi,” Peter squeaked out.

“Sup,” Rhodey said with a nod. All three murmured their rendition of a greeting. Just like that, the pair disappeared through the doors.

“Oh my God!” MJ exclaimed. “Details! You have to come over tonight. I declare an emergency sleepover.”

“I second that,” Ned said, excitedly.

Peter gulped. “I- I have to work tonight.”

“So, come over after,” MJ argued, Ned nodding furiously.

He sighed and rubbed is face. He wouldn’t share all the details. He wanted to keep it to himself, afraid they would lose their magic the more he blabbed. Plus, it was private, what had happened between he and Tony. So, he wouldn’t tell everything, just the gist.

“Okay,” he conceded, and they cheered.

In first period, he glanced at this phone when they were shifting topics.

Tony: Hey :)

Peter: Hi :)

Peter: You look hot today

Tony: And every other day?

Peter rolled his eyes.

Peter: Mediocre.

Tony: :(

Tony: My ego just died.

Peter: lol

Peter: What kid of question even was that.

Peter: I wanted to take you on the steps, just like every other day.

It was a few minutes before Tony answered while Peter waited, nervously, afraid he really had hurt Tony’s feelings. Then an image came through of Tony, in his class, sneakily aiming the camera at himself and winking. _Oh, dear Jesus_.

Peter sent one back of himself, chin in hand, the picture of boredom.

Tony: Gorgeous.

Peter blushed furiously and had to put his phone down for a moment to collect himself. He glanced around the room looking to see if anyone had noticed. He caught the gaze of Flash who was glaring at him, eyebrows raised.

“Put your phone away,” he sneered.

The whole class turned to stare.

His teacher stopped the lecture and looked at him reproachfully. “Something you want to share with us, Peter?”

“Oh, yes, do share,” Flash said menacingly, and Peter felt exposed as if Flash knew everything the pair was hiding. He flashed his eyebrows.

“Oh. No,” Peter said quietly and pocketed his phone wincing at the fact that he was leaving Tony hanging on the other side.

The teacher looked at him sternly then continued the lesson. He sighed in annoyance to himself and settled into his seat sending daggers into the back of Flash’s head. He knew he would pay for Tony taking his side on Twitter one way or another.

He didn’t pull his phone out until lunch as Flash was in almost all of his classes. He didn’t want to risk getting caught again. He had three unread messages from Tony.

One was an image of himself angling the camera towards a bored Rhodey. The next was an image of Rhodey flipping off the camera while Tony laughed. The last was just a text.

Tony: Miss you.

Peter smiled to himself. The other boy was incredibly sweet, a complete 180 of what he had been just days ago. He wondered if it was just a product of released tension or if his dad really had that much influence over his son. He had sick feeling it was the latter.

Peter: Sorry. Got caught. Fucking Flash

Peter: Miss you, too.

Tony: Rhodey says he’ll take care of him for you.

Peter: No! Don’t!

Tony: Ok. Chill.

Tony: Can I see you tonight? After work I mean

He was tempted to put his friends off, but that would be incredibly rude of him.

Peter: Sorry. We’re having a sleepover

Tony sent back an image of himself scoffing, eyes raised to ceiling.

Tony: People still do that lol

Peter: Aw. Are you jealous?

Tony sent back another image of himself looking innocently at the camera.

Tony: No. Never.

Peter sent an image back blowing a kiss making sure Ned and MJ were covering him first. The last thing he needed was for Flash to see _that_.

Tony: You sure you can’t make an exception?

The text was followed by the eggplant and raindrops emoji. Peter blushed and was once again tempted. But he couldn’t do that to his friends.

Peter: Sorry :/

Tony: Guess it’ll just be me and the lab, all alone…

Peter: Poor baby. Just you and the multi-million-dollar lab. I feel soooo sorry for you

Tony sent back the laughing emoji.

Tony: Okay, fine. I can be a little dramatic.

Peter: A little?

Tony: It’s good that you’re cute.

Peter rolled his eyes.

Peter: You know you love it

Tony: I do.

Peter quickly ate having spent most of his lunch period glued to his phone while Ned and MJ teased him.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony felt light as a feather all day floating on air, ecstatic. Peter made him feel so gleeful. Anytime the other boy messaged back, his hand shot for his phone to immediately reply. At one point, Rhodey said, “Easy killer. Don’t want to seem too eager.”

He scoffed, “As if you’re giving me relationship advice.”

“Robots don’t count Tony.”

His best friend was the only one who could get away with teasing him, and well, Peter.

“Alright, alright.”

He perused the halls after the final bell had rung. He found Peter at his locker, frantically exchanging his books and shoving stuff around in his backpack. Clearly, he was in a hurry. Tony glanced around making sure they weren’t being watched before poking Peter just below the ribs. The adorable boy jumped about a foot in the air letting out a noise not unlike the one he had made the night before. He rounded on him, annoyance on his face until he saw who it was.

“Hey, there,” Tony held his hands up, “Just me.”

Peter glanced around them like Tony had. “Hi.” He seemed incredibly shy either from the night before or the fact that they were speaking in school, Tony wasn’t sure.

“How are you?” Tony inquired, desperately wanting to close the distance. His gaze dropped to Peter’s lips which appeared to twitch in response.

“I’m good,” Peter swung the backpack around his shoulders, hands gripping the straps. “You?”

“Swell,” Tony responded then gestured with his hand for them to walk. Peter began prattling on about his classes and a certain physics formula he could apply to one of his projects. They passed the secluded alcove, and Tony grabbed the boy’s hips pulling him into the shadows. Peter gasped, but soon, his lips were captured by Tony’s who pressed the other to the wall grinding his hips. He had deeply missed the boy all day and had been wanting to feel him since the night before in Peter’s bed.

Peter broke the kiss and glanced around, eyes like saucers.

“Like I said,” Tony murmured placing kisses along Peter’s jaw. “I missed you.”

“I- I’m going to be late for work,” Peter replied not so convincingly. Tony groaned.

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

Peter thought for a minute. “How about Sunday?’

Tony winced. “That’s so far away.”

“I know, but I’m spending time with May tomorrow. I’m sorry…”

And Tony felt it again, the resentment that their relationship was so good even after everything they’d been though. What was his own family’s excuse? He tried not to harp on the answer that lingered in the back of his mind.

He swallowed down the bitter feelings and smiled reassuringly at Peter’s guilty face. “Sunday it is.”

Peter smiled back, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You sure?”

Tony nodded. “Always.” Then, “At least let me drive you today?”

Peter’s face lit up. “You’re not afraid someone will see?”

 _Oh, yeah. That_. His need to be near Peter was greater than his fear. “No.”

“Yay!” Pet threw his arm around his boyfriend’s neck.

At any rate, there was no one in the parking lot. Despite his previous bravery, Tony couldn’t help scanning the parking lot, eyes darting side to side. Peter noticed but didn’t say anything about it. He was too filled with happiness from the exhilaration of being able to ride out of the parking lot with Tony. He even put the top down while Peter’s eyes sparkled with adoration.

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s knee as he smoothly backed out then maneuvered the parking lot. Peter turned the radio on, scrunching his nose as loud rock came out; he wasn’t feeling it today. He turned the dial for a little bit until something smoother played. Now, it was Tony’s turn to scrunch up his nose as “Blinding Lights” by the Weekend came over the radio. Peter immediately began dancing in his seat.

“I love this song!” He exclaimed, blasting the volume.

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the pretty figure next to him. He listened intently to the lyrics and soon understood why the other liked the lyrics so much.

After it went off, he turned the volume down to a reasonable level even though Peter began singing along to the next one. “What was that song?”

Peter told him. “Did you like it?” He looked excitedly into Tony’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Tony admitted.

“Cool. It’ll be our song.”

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at the serious matter of fact tone the other used.

When they pulled up to the store, Peter sighed exaggeratedly. “Well, I guess this is good-bye.”

“And I’m the dramatic one.”

Peter laughed and grabbed his cheeks in both hands and pecking him on the lips. “Well, I’m off.”

Tony watched as he bounced inside, completely smitten with the boy. He left the station where Peter had chosen and pulled away.


	15. Chapter 15

The shift was busy but went by fairly quickly, and MJ was soon picking him up in her parents’ car, Ned in the passenger seat. They drove around for a while, music blaring. Peter decided to text Tony so that the other wasn’t too lonely.

Peter: Watcha up to?

Tony: Editing

Tony: How was work?

Peter: Oh a new video! Can’t wait!! :)

Peter: Fine. I’m with Ned and MJ now. Just checking on you.

Tony sent an image of him in his dark bedroom, screen glowing on his face, mug in hand. He was smiling though. Peter turned around and took one of him with a goofy expression while Ned gave him bunny ears.

“Is that for Iron Man?” Ned shouted over the music.

“Maybe.”

“So it is,” MJ said back. “Speaking of- Spill.”

Peter gave the PG version of everything so far, and they continued to harass him even back at MJ’s place. They had to stay in the living room because of rules which they didn’t mind since that where the huge TV and gaming system were.

“So,” Ned mused, “Who’s what?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like who’s bottom, and who’s top?”

“Ned!” Peter exclaimed feeling extremely embarrassed. But the truth was, he wasn’t sure. “I don’t think we’re quite there yet.”

“Tony’s top,” MJ supplied. “Obviously.”

Peter pretended to be offended by that, hand to chest. “Am I not macho enough?”

MJ snorted while Ned laughed.

He didn’t tell them he was doing so because he didn’t want to be harangued, but he pulled his phone out, flipping it over and over in his hands trying to figure out the best way to put that question. Maybe it was more of an in-person thing perhaps maybe even in the act itself although that could lead to awkwardness if they both were trying to simultaneously mount the other. He glanced over the last few messages they had sent, thinking. Maybe he had fallen asleep.

Peter: You still awake?

Tony: Always

Peter frowned wondering if the other had a bad sleep pattern. He remembered all of the challenge videos Tony had done in the lab: “24 hours in the lab” and “Build a robot in 24 hours” to name a few.

Peter: Can I ask you something?

Tony: Yeah

He decided to just put it out there.

Peter: Top or bottom?

He watched as the three dots appeared than disappeared as Tony figured out what to say. He felt guilty asking.

Peter: You don’t have to answer

Peter: It’s okay.

On the other side, Tony smiled to himself at the familiar words and typed out his response.

Tony: I don’t know… both?

Peter: Okay.

They left it at that, neither feeling the need to say more as the information soaked into their brains.

The following morning, May and Peter spent the entire morning and afternoon cleaning the apartment then went out to dinner. It was during dinner that Peter got the notification a video had been uploaded. Tony had been fairly quiet all day which made Peter suspicious. The title of the video was: “Coding 101: Special thanks to PP2001”. Oh, Flash was going to pissed. He grinned.

“No phones at the dinner table,” May warned.

“But Tony-”

She gave her warning look, and he pocketed his phone. Their food arrived a little while later.

“This Tony Stark…” May said around her chewing. She looked up and to the side as if thinking how to phrase her next words. “He’s got you in your head.”

Peter gave her a weird look.

She sighed. “I’ve got to tell you, not a fan of that Howard Stark.”

Peter didn’t exactly like the man especially the way Tony behaved about him, but he did appreciate his work.

“I mean!” She looked into his eyes. “He builds bombs!”

Peter shushed and looked around, but nobody was paying attention to them. She held her hands up, defensively. “All I’m saying is- is be careful. Tomorrow. And every time you go over there. From what I can tell, Tony seriously lacks parental supervision. They let Tony smoke, he’s building dangerous stuff and posting it…” She trailed off.

He realized now that he never should have shown that compilation of things going wrong in Tony’s lab. At the time, they had laughed about it. But that was before Peter’s crush had become real. He seriously doubted May ever thought he had a chance with the genius prodigy.

“I really like him,” Peter said quietly, staring at the table.

“Oh, sweetie,” May placed her hand over his. “Just be careful. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Oh, and I want to drop you off tomorrow.”

“What?!”

May rolled her eyes. “I won’t come in. I just want to see for myself.”

On the way home, he messaged Tony.

Peter: May wants to drop me off tomorrow.

Tony: Oh, good. I can sleep in.

Peter: You don’t mind?

Tony: Not at all. I’ll even give her a tour

Peter: Don’t encourage her

Tony: ;)

Tony: Watch my video yet?

  
Peter: Not yet. Was off to dinner

When he got home, he hurried into his bedroom to watch the video in private. Tony explained the whole thing and made sure to thank Peter’s username several times. He was practically gushing by the end of the video.

Peter commented: Happy to help :)

He noticed Flash was weirdly absent from the comment section. He was rather enjoying having him off his back and off Tony’s page. A notification came through showing that Tony had liked and pinned his comment. He decided to video chat.

“Video was awesome!” He exclaimed when Tony’s face appeared. He had lab goggles pushed up in his hair, clearly in the lab.

The other chuckled, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“What are you doing?” Peter asked trying to peer around Tony to the background.

“Eh. This and that,” he said noncommittally.

Peter frowned at his evasiveness. “Okay…”

May knocked then poked her head. “You ready to watch the movie?”

There was an explosion on the other side of the phone.

“Oh shit! I gotta go.” Then the call ended.

Peter smiled at May who shook her head. “No blowing up stuff tomorrow.”

He sighed at how that was the worst timing ever especially after their conversation at dinner.

Peter: You okay?

Peter: May’s scared we’re going to blow ourselves up tomorrow

Tony: She should be. There’s an 18% chance of that

Peter: Tony… 

Tony: Tell her not to worry, you’ll be with me.

Peter rolled his eyes and made his way to the living room.

Peter: I think that’s what she’s worried about

Tony: Leave it to me. You’ll see.

Peter gulped nervously, glancing at May who was watching the beginning credits.


	16. Chapter 16

They were in Ben’s old car from the early 90’s. To be honest, Peter wasn’t sure how May was going to make it safely back to Queens. She was glancing around and shifting in her seat uncomfortably as the houses grew bigger and further apart.

“Where does this boy live?” She mused as they turned into his neighborhood. They had to speak to a security guard this time since it was an unfamiliar car who looked at them doubtfully and even rang the Stark residence. His face changed from doubt to surprise to professionalism. He gave them a map and highlighted the path to the estate.

“Okay, thanks,” May called as they drove away. She glanced at Peter, eyes wide, “Holy shit.”

“May!” Peter gasped in mock-horror. He couldn’t help his amused smile. Maybe this time would be the last she would insist on dropping him off at Tony’s.

They eventually reached the gate, and May manually rolled down her window. She pushed a button underneath the security camera.

“Hello?” A male voice called breaking up.

“Can you hear me?” May called.

“Yeah! Who is this?” The voice seemed agitated.

“May Parker here to drop Peter off for the play date. Who’s this?” Peter shrunk down in his seat. Did she really have to call it a play date? Like he was eight years old again.

“Happy Hogan, head of security.” Then the man chuckled. “Play date.”

The gate opened, and Peter sighed with relief that he wouldn’t have to text Tony to let them in. They went down the long twists and turns of the driveway, mature trees on either side of them. Finally, the house appeared.

“He lives _here_? No wonder they don’t keep an eye on him, they probably can’t find him!”

Peter had to laugh at that.

There was a man waiting in the driveway, overweight and balding and taking his job entirely too seriously. He had his hand raised motioning for May to stop the car. Though, his facial expression changed from mild annoyance to pleasure when he saw Peter’s aunt in the driver’s seat.

She opened the door and stepped out along with Peter.

“May Parker?”

“The one and only.”

“Happy Hogan, head of security. I’m going to scan your car.” He held up an object which shot a red beam out vertically over the rickety thing. They watched in awe.

The garage door beyond Happy opened revealing several expensive cars. Then Tony appeared shrugging on a black T-shirt with the words Iron Maiden on it. He had a towel in the back pocket of his jeans which were riding low on his hips revealing hipbones. He wiped his hands on the towel removing the car grease that stained them.

“Alright, alright,” he called. “You can stop hassling them now.”

Happy sighed in annoyance and puffed his chest out. “As head of security, I am authorized to thoroughly check them out.”

Tony held his hands up, “Not necessary.”

They exchanged a look, Happy clearly unhappy to be bossed around by the 16-year-old.

“Hey, doll,” Tony said giving Peter a side-hug then kissing May on the cheek. “I’m glad you found it.”

He gestured for them to proceed and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and looked to May, “I hope you’re ready for the grand tour. Would you like anything to drink?” He opened a fridge in the garage grabbing everyone including Happy (who was following ‘loosely’ per Tony’s orders) a sparkling beverage.

They were led to the same elevator as the first time Peter had visited, and Tony scanned himself. Unlike last time, a disembodied voice began speaking. “Welcome, Peter and May Parker.” They jumped, and May looked around clearly sketched out.

“That is so _cool_!” Peter exclaimed. “How come this wasn’t here last time?”

“She’s a work in progress.”

“No! This is great!” Peter exclaimed, and Tony wanted to kiss him right then and there. The elevator doors opened revealing Tony’s lab which was no less magnificent than last time.

“Friday,” Tony called, “Go over fire and explosive redundancies.”

The voice began going through the whole exhaustive protocol with them while they sipped their drinks. When she was done, Tony said, “Thanks, darling,” then turned to May. “Feel better?”

May who was speechless at the moment just nodded. Peter met the smirking boy’s eyes.

Tony grinned back, and Peter couldn’t wait for them to be alone.

“I- I guess I’ll leave you to it, then.” May gave Peter a hug and a kiss on the head. “Let me know when you’re ready to be picked up.”

“I’ll drive him.” All three turned to look at Happy. Tony was especially surprised. “Come on. Let me walk you out.”

May let him place his hand on her elbow, and they left in the elevator. Peter frowned after the pair as the head of security was clearly backtracking to leave a good impression on his aunt. Once alone, however, Tony grabbed his hips and pulled their bodies flush together.

Peter moaned at the sudden friction against his pelvis, and Tony captured his lips, tongue quickly invading the other’s mouth. As their kiss heated, Tony pushed his hands down Peter’s hips and around to his bottom then lifted Peter into air and onto the counter behind them. Peter wrapped his legs around the other as if he was in a wet dream. Tony seemed a lot braver than he was during Peter’s previous visit, lost in his element and without Howard’s presence. His hand slowly made its way around Peter’s hip and down to cup his erection, squeezing tightly.

Peter gasped, “Keep doing that, and I’m going to come!”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“Oh no, Tony! I mean it!” His hips began to rock of their own accord. “I’ll come!” Peter continued desperately trying to get the other to understand.

“I hope so,” Tony groaned back dangerously and replaced his hand with his pelvis, thrusting into Peter’s core.

Peter moaned loudly at the fact their erections were brushing even if just between clothes. Tony let out a low moan grasping desperately at Peter’s hips.

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed and buried his face in Tony’s neck. “Tony…” He moaned the name as he came hard.

“Fuck, Pete!” Tony gasped following suit. When it was over, they both leaned against each other, spent, chests heaving. Then, Peter began to giggle.

“What?”

He laughed harder covering is face with his hands.

Tony looked amused but curious.

“We never seem able to get any work done!” Peter laughed some more then cringed. “Ugh. We need to change.”

Tony grimaced. “Fuck…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Howard meet, dun dun dun...

They snuck their way through the house managing to avoid the butler who was busy in the kitchen, and Tony’s mother who was reading in the sunroom. Funny how he hadn’t seen anybody before and now, when they desperately needed to stay hidden, people were coming out of the woodwork.

Tony quickly gave him some new boxers and jeans. He felt a little shy cleaning up and changing in front of Tony as they had never seen each other like that in person. Little did he know, the feeling was mutual which is why Tony kept his gaze on the task at hand rather than sneaking inappropriate glances at his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, on the way back to the lab, they weren’t as lucky.

“Is this Peter?” A female’s voice rang out from behind making both jump.

“Jeeze, Mom,” Tony said, clutching his chest. He had told his mother a little bit about Peter, unable to help himself. He left the boyfriend part out of it, though, afraid it would get back to Howard.

After seeing the mansion, Peter had slightly expected the elusive parents to always go around in jewels in finery. However, she was in simple, neat clothing. The best description Peter could find was “clean.” She extended her hand.

“I’m Tony’s mom. You can call me Maria.”

Peter took her gentle hand in his own. “Nice to meet you. You have a lovely home.”

Beside him, Tony was bouncing nervously from foot to foot. Peter wanted to squeeze his hand and tell him that it was okay, that he was safe. But didn’t want to risk it in front of Maria.

“Manners. I like him.” She eerily repeated May’s words from a few days ago. Tony was positively pale now at this statement. He smiled, lips in a thin line, heartbeat in his ears. Did she know? Did she suspect?

Peter and Maria had started a conversation now about school and classes while Tony stood quietly. He tried to get back in the conversation.

“Do stay for dinner, Peter,” His mother was saying. Peter glanced at him asking permission with his eyes then saying aloud.

“Is that okay, Tony?”

“Of course, it is!” Maria exclaimed. “Don’t be silly.”

Peter frowned at the way the woman had spoken over her son but smiled politely.

“Sure,” Tony heard himself say.

“Excellent! I’ll find Jarvis.” And his mother was off to find the butler.

Tony looked impossibly pale now, and Peter grasped his wrist and pulled him the rest of the way through the large house and to the elevator. To his surprise, the elevator opened without a touch, scan, or word as if sensing Tony’s panic.

“To the lab, Peter?” Friday asked.

“Yes.”

Once there, he sat Tony down and placed both hands on his cheeks. “Tony? Baby? Are you okay?”

Tony grabbed a hand from his cheek and held it to his chest.

“What is it?”

“Howard’s back tonight,” he sighed. “Hopefully he decides not to grace you with his presence.”

Peter held him to his chest. “It’s okay, Tony, I won’t tell. You’re safe, remember?”

Tony gazed back doubtfully.

They worked the rest of the afternoon, Peter making several suggestions to which Tony took with amazement. Peter had many questions especially about Friday. It was nice to answer intelligent questions and have such an attentive lab partner. He felt better, but dinner still loomed over their heads.

Around 4, Tony turned to Peter, “It’s time to get cleaned up,” he said with such great dread that it sounded as if they were being executed instead of just eating the last meal for the day.

“Cleaned up?” Peter replied, confused. They hadn’t done much physical labor at all.

“Welcome to the Stark household.”

He gave Peter a button down which looked positively adorable on the kid, too bad it was under the circumstances.

“No tie?” Peter teased.

Then, Tony thought for a minute, contemplating but shrugged. “It’s up to you.”

Peter frowned, the first of nerves beginning to creep into his tummy. He did not like the way Tony was acting at all. Howard Stark had a bit of a reputation for being an asshole, outspoken and opinionated. Up until this point, Peter had thought that was a put-on. Boy was he wrong.

Dinner took place in the dining room, a formal affair. It resembled Thanksgiving and Christmas from his childhood when his family was still whole. If this was Sunday dinner, what did the holidays look like?

Tony was beginning to feel relieved once dinner started, and his father hadn’t arrived. However, he appeared at the last second.

“Damn traffic,” came his hard voice. Tony stiffened next to Peter.

“Howard!” Maria rose to kiss her husband on the cheek who had his eyes on Peter. “Who’s this?”

“That’s Peter!” Maria exclaimed, delighted.

“That’s great, darling.” Howard replied gripping his wife’s forearms to keep her at a distance. “But I was talking to Anthony.”

Tony closed his eyes, not wanting to see Peter’s facial expression no doubt unamused at the older Stark’s tone.

“I’m Peter,” he stood, extending his hand and making sure to grip firmly. He would not be pushed around by this man. He decided flattery might work best here. “I’m a huge fan of your work.”

“Oh, really?” Howard’s eyebrows shot up. Tony sighed to himself and sent mental warning to Peter ‘No, don’t! He’ll test you!’ “And what do you know of it?”

They sat down at Howard’s gesture, and Peter began nervously prattling off information in the way he did. Thankfully, it all came out intelligently. After a couple of minutes, the senior Stark put his hand up to silence the boy. Peter looked at no, glared, taking offense to the gesture. Howard turned to his wife starting up a conversation.

“Excuse me, sir,” Peter said quietly. Tony kicked him under the table, but Peter ignored it and squeezed his thigh. “But I wasn’t finished speaking.”

Howard closed his mouth and turned to Peter, expression daring him to say another word. “I’m sorry, son, but if we’re going to have a conversation, you need to close your trap occasionally so that a man has room to talk. That’s how conversations work.”

Peter narrowed his eyes.

“Dad…” Tony began, but Howard held up a hand to silence him.

They spent the rest of dinner hearing Howardisms. No one moved until Howard had finished and left the room.

“Thank you for dinner,” Peter said politely.

“You’re welcome, dear.” But Maria’s lips were tight.

“I’ll walk you out,” Tony said.

Outside, Tony rounded on Peter. “Why’d you have to get him wound up?!”

Peter stepped back, annoyance crossing his face. “You didn’t tell me he was a homophobic, racist, misogynistic, _abusive_ asshole! That whole hand thing! Really?!”

“It was implied!” Tony bellowed.

“You fed me to the sharks!” Peter screamed gesturing to the house.

Happy brought the car around then and opened the door for Peter. Tony glared at his boyfriend; arms crossed. Peter thought about approaching for a hug, but Tony was totally closed off now. _Fucking Howard_. “I’ll see you at school.”

In the car, on the main road, Happy glanced at him in the mirror. “So, how was dinner?”

“Don’t want to talk about it,” Peter said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, giving kudos, and commenting! I really appreciate it :)


	18. Chapter 18

Tony knew he fucked up by allowing that dinner to happen, but things had slowly snow-balled out of his control. It had been his full intention to never let such a thing occur. Howard had sucked all of the air out of the room leaving words swirling around in his head like “faggot” and “cock-sucker.” He really felt for Peter who had never experienced anything like that since he had grown up in a loving and accepting home. Tony felt that bitter resentment creep up his throat again towards May and Peter’s relationship. He quickly swallowed it down.

He knew he was in the wrong here by his not standing up for Peter at dinner or at least pleading with his dad not to use such language. But didn’t Peter _know_ how terrified he was of Howard and at the end of the day, he would be the one having to live under the same roof? Didn’t Peter want Tony to have a semi-decent life? It was past midnight, but he called anyway.

Peter, unable to sleep, had been lying awake on his bed, frustration taking over his emotions. He had been turning his phone over and over in his hands. He didn’t want to leave it like this as things had been going so well, and here they were having another fight. But it might be better to let things cool down. He quickly changed his mind when Tony’s voice came through the speakers, several octaves higher than normal.

“Why did you do that?” He demanded.

“Tony I-” Peter had been trying to say he had no idea what the outcome would be, but Tony interrupted.

“I thought you were supposed to keep me safe!” He was crying, the great Tony Stark was crying to Peter. The gravity of the situation was slowly beginning to sink in.

“I’m sorry. Tony-”

“You promised! I would be ‘okay’ and ‘safe’. You lied!”

“Tony-” He tried again, but Tony interrupted again which was something Peter couldn’t stand. He was reminded of Maria cutting her son off and Howard’s hand put up to silence him. And Tony kind of sounded like his father in this moment. His nostrils flared. Tony was still going on, and he snapped.

“What about _me_?” He said harshly, emotions tearing through his voice. “You’re not the only one who gets to feel safe. That’s not how relationships work. You’re supposed to make me feel safe, too. And tonight, _tonight_ , I did not feel safe, Tony.” His voice had lost the edge and become more serious, deep, which drove the point home in Tony’s heart. He knew Peter was right, but he wasn’t ready to admit it just yet.

“Fine,” he snapped. “But just remember, you’re not the one who has to live with him. Maybe try to think more than five seconds ahead next time.”

With that, he ended the call, slamming his phone down. Peter was left on the other side in his bedroom, hurt. Underneath the events of the evening, he felt it. Guilt.

They didn’t talk for three days. Ned and MJ were trying to coax it out of Peter, but he didn’t let them get it out of him. He knew they would probably take Tony’s side, and he couldn’t take that right now. It was bad enough that he wasn’t on good terms with Tony. He didn’t need things to spiral out of control with them, too.

Tony knew he was being insufferable. Rhodey had known something was off the moment he pulled up. He hadn’t said anything until the second day, telling Tony that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was and that Peter was good for him. He chose that moment to pledge his acceptance and support for their relationship even though it had never been specifically admitted.

By the third day, both Tony and Peter were plotting ways they could approach each other, not paying attention in class, phones in hand, hidden under the desk, pondering what to say. Tony came up with a semi-plan but was unsure as how to execute it. Peter decided to wait on the steps for Tony after school but was unsure as what to say. Apologies were needed on both sides.

After school, he sat on the steps feeling defeated. He was exhausted trying to stay mad and not talking to Tony. It was getting to him physically now. His stomach didn’t even swirl with nerves, he just felt dull. Students walked by, and he waited and waited.

Tony had been waiting by Peter’s locker, but at fifteen after, it was clear the boy had already left for the day. He sighed heavily; upset he wouldn’t get his chance.

But there the boy was on the steps, waiting. Perhaps for the exact same thing. He even turned his head quickly to check if it was Tony. When he saw him, his eyes widened, and he turned back around, shoulders taught. Tony walked up with the headphones he had borrowed off Rhodey. This was the perfect set-up to execute his plan. He placed the headphones over Peter’s ears who jumped, but Tony played the song before there could be any resistance.

“Blinding Lights” played in 8D while Tony sat then looked into Peter’s eyes as the song played out. He could faintly hear the melody and lyrics. Peter’s eyes were wide at the sudden music, and a dozen emotions played through them even watering by the second time the chorus came back around.

When it was over, Peter removed the headphones slowly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make you feel safe,” Tony blurted. “I’m sorry I let him say those- those things that he did. You deserve to feel safe, too. I’m sorry.” He reached for Peter’s hand and pressed it to his lips then to the side of his face, leaning into it.

“I’m sorry, too,” Peter said, softly. “I should have thought about how it would affect you. I want you to feel safe at home. I never wanted to be the cause of you not feeling safe.” His eyes were watering badly now, and his cheeks and chest were flushed with anxiety.

“It’s been hell, Pete,” Tony admitted. “Not because of Howard, but knowing I hurt you the way I did. We haven’t been the most chill couple either.” Peter’s face lit up when Tony said ‘couple.’ “But this was pretty bad. I need you, Pete.”

Peter sniffed, tears were now streaming down his face, and Tony bunched his sleeve up and wiped the other boy’s face. Peter had never felt so adored before in his life. He bit his lip trying not to sob out-right at the sweet gesture Tony was now making.

“Come over,” he heard himself whispering. “May’s not home until late today. Please I- I need you.”

The meaning was not lost on Tony. He knew exactly what Peter needed in the moment, and he was going to give it to him because he needed it, too. So, for the second time, they left together in Tony’s car.


	19. Chapter 19

Peter led the way through the building then the apartment straight into his room. He knew what he wanted, needed, but nerves were coursing through him as he stood in the middle of the room, backpack sliding to the floor with a thud.

Tony watched from the doorway, leaning against the frame. Peter’s back was to him, but he could sense the shift in atmosphere. He placed his own backpack down, quietly. He didn’t even know why he’d brought it in, clearly, studying wasn’t on either’s brain. He decided to initiate.

He wrapped his arm around the other boy who breathed in deeply at the touch as if drinking water after days of thirst. They stayed pressed to each other for a few moments or minutes, they didn’t know. They were savoring the other’s body. Tony’s erection was becoming prominent against Peter’s bottom, and he pushed his hips forward craving friction.

Peter gasped softly and pushed back. Tony swept aside the jacket and pressed his lips to the smooth skin of Peter’s neck, breathing deeply. It seemed to trigger something in the other because he shot forward taking Tony with him to the bed where he turned around and pulled Tony’s mouth to his.

They were both hard, pressed to each other in this way. Small gasps emanated from Peter’s lips as he rocked his hips forward into Tony, faintly echoing that day in the lab. Tony wouldn’t have a repeat of that. It wasn’t what they needed, he needed. He pushed Peter onto the bed and climbed up, situating his body over him.

He slowly pulled the jacket’s zipper down while Peter gazed into his eyes, exhilaration apparent. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves then they both removed their shirts, simultaneously, taking each other in for the first time in person, eyes roaming hungrily. Tony began pushing his hands over Peter’s chest who blushed and shyly touched Tony.

“C- can I suck you?” He murmured, cheeks flaming.

Tony quickly changed positions laying on his back while Peter climbed over between his legs. His hands shook as he unbuttoned and unzipped Tony’s jeans. Tony raised his hips so Peter could pull the jeans down, midthigh. The head of Tony’s cock poked out of the top of his boxers.

Peter stared, mesmerized. Tony grasped Peter’s hand and placed it inside his underwear and moaned when their skin touched. Peter was achingly hard and rubbed himself with his other hand and moaned softly.

“Mmm, Peter suck me, please suck me, Peter,” Tony pleaded writhing on the bed. Peter took in the beautiful sight that Tony made this way.

“Fuck,” Tony whined when Peter pulled out his full length only slightly bigger than Peter. He didn’t feel any nerves now that he had the cock in his hand; he just wanted to make Tony feel good. Peter went down kissing his lower tummy, pubic hair brushing his lips then wrapped his mouth around Tony. He gasped and bucked his hips cause Peter to gag.

“S- sorry,” Tony stuttered covering his face with his hands. Peter rubbed Tony’s thigh reassuringly and went back down and sucking firmly. He should’ve been prepared, having a dick himself and the way Tony’s cock twitched. Suddenly, Tony was coming in his mouth, and he wasn’t expecting it.

“Sorry! Oh God!” Tony gasped out sounding on the verge of tears. Peter masturbated him letting the white liquid fall over the two of them like rain.

Tony looked positively mortified, his hands covering his face which was a shade of red Peter had never seen on him before.

“Tony!” Peter whispered trying to pull the hands away. “It’s okay! I promise! Please.”

He lay down next to him, careful to avoid the mess and pressed his lips to every available area of skin he could reach.

“I’m so lame,” Tony muttered. “Can’t even last. Wanted to fuck you.”

“Oh, baby,” Peter exclaimed, hugging him tightly not even caring that the mess was spreading stickily over on both their stomachs and chests. He pulled a hand away from Tony’s eyes. “I’m still hard, see? I need you, Tony.”

Tony looked up at Peter through the cracks in his fingers, finding purpose in getting Peter off. His eyes stared back almost chillingly, and he turned the pair over, regaining control on top. He kissed down Peter’s chest to his jeans and pulled them along with the boxers down and off in a swift but prompt move only making Peter harder.

“Oh, God! That’s so hot!”

He quickly took Peter into his mouth, not caring about the gagging sensation it caused. Peter was reduced to a moaning mess, and he felt satisfaction along with a renewed ego. Peter came a very short while later, and he swallowed it all wanting to impress the boy. Peter moaned his name loudly.

When it was over, they lay side by side on their backs, Peter’s eyes wide. “I’m so glad we did that.” When Tony didn’t answer, he sat up on his elbows and peered at the other’s face. “Tony?”

He appeared to be in shock, staring at the ceiling, arms hugging himself.

“Are you okay?”

He met Peter’s eyes, terrified. Peter sat up fully.

“Tell me that it’s okay, that I’m safe,” he whispered, eyes glazed over.

“Oh, Tony,” Peter placed his eyes right over Tony’s. “It’s okay,” he pleaded. “You’re safe.”

“Hold me,” the other begged to which Peter complied.

Time passed, and they became pasted together by Tony’s semen, but neither of them made an effort to clean up until the sun had set, and the room was becoming dark and cool.

Peter broke the silence first. “Was that your first time doing anything like that?”

“No,” Tony said looking guilty.

“Me neither,” Peter said with a reassuring smile.

“Well with a guy, yes,” he corrected.

Peter smiled. “I’m your first guy?”

“Of course.”

He smiled to himself and dressed in something more comfortable offering the other a change of clothes as well. Tony accepted, grateful to not stay in his stiff clothing. The sweatpants were snug around his ass which Peter appreciated, but they didn’t quite cover his ankles due to their height difference.

They ordered pizza, and Tony paid though Peter offered to pay himself to which Tony waved him off. Things felt as normal as they could be, watching TV and cuddling. May eventually came home and wasn’t surprised to see the pair passed out together in her living room. She gently shook Tony awake and reminded him of the time. He kissed Peter on the forehead, covered him with the blanket, and let himself out.

He felt as if he were floating on air on his way to the car then flying once driving. They were finding their footing in this complicated world. He had not yet changed the station from what Peter had chosen that first time he’d fiddled with the radio. The music comforted him, reminding him of Peter though the miles between them were growing greater and greater.

Exhaustion took over his body. Instead of heading to the lab, he entered the main house, dark and quiet. He tiptoed not wanting to alert anyone who would ruin his good mood. A light flickered on illuminating the room. He heard ice cubes cling against a glass. Howard.

“Where you been?”

“Out with Rhodey.” He lied so easily.

“Didn’t realize Rhodey had moved to a shoddy apartment in Queens.”

“You tracking me?” Tony huffed finally turning around.

“You were out with that faggot, weren’t you?”

“Don’t call him that.” His defensive response was automatic.

Howard tilted his head, challengingly. “That’s where you’re learning to get that mouth.”

The man sat forward, light shining off his eyes, dangerously. Tony took a step back.

“You let him touch you, Anthony?”

“N- never.”

Howard chuckled darkly. “I won’t have a faggot for a son. Whatever is going on needs to end.”

He was unable to keep the fear out of his eyes. He couldn’t leave Peter, not now that things were going so well. They had barely even worked in the lab together; he’d barely even seen the genius brain inside the boy’s head.

“He’s not a faggot. He’s my friend.”

The elder Stark’s lips turned up in a sick smile. “You wearing his clothes, Anthony?”

“Mine got messed up.”

“I’ll bet they did.”

Oh, God. Why hadn’t he thought to change? Why had he been so distracted? They never seemed able to catch a break, and it was his fault. He knew the stakes.

“I’m going to bed.” He turned for the stairs, cringing at turning his back, leaving himself open, unguarded.

“Anthony.”

He stopped, turned his head slightly to show he was listening.

“This will end.”

Tony nodded and scurried up the stairs. In his bedroom, he kicked his dressed then screamed into his pillow before breaking down into sobs. They only had a few more weeks before summer, when he’d decided to leave for MIT prematurely. He couldn’t change his mind even if it were for Peter. He couldn’t. They had just weeks, and he’d be damned before Howard ruined it for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Peter made his way down the stairs of the apartment two at a time. He was running behind since his phone was in the bedroom, and he’d woken up an hour late to the distant ringing of his alarm. He put his headphones in preparing for a quick run to school.

“Need a ride?”

He jumped at the voice. Having been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the Audi sitting outside, top down, a very attractive Tony Stark at the wheel. The sight took Peter’s breath away. Today, the boy was in a black t-shirt and aviators, cigarette hanging from his teeth, such a James Dean.

“Yes, please,” he sighed hopping over the door into the car.

Tony gazed at him, amused, then pulled Peter in for a kiss. Peter’s eyes were wide at the public display of affection, but he succumbed to the sensual movements of Tony’s tongue.

“Mmm, hi,” he breathed after Tony let him go.

They raced through Queens, music blasting. Peter realized they went right past the school and onto the bridge. He gripped Tony’s elbow to get his attention.

Tony turned with a dancing smile, “Skip with me?”

Peter didn’t know why he’d agreed, maybe it was the challenge in the other’s tone or the excitement that caused his own heart to flutter. He grinned and nodded. It was a Friday, anyway, and he didn’t have any exams until the end of the year. One day couldn’t hurt.

An hour later, Peter didn’t have a clue where they were going as they were headed in the opposite direction of Tony’s house. “Where are we going?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

“So?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Peter crossed his arms pretending to be annoyed.

Tony chuckled and ran his hand though Peter’s curls. “You’re cute.”

Civilization was left further and further behind them. They were driving though a wooded area with the top down. Peter was slightly afraid a snake would fall from the branches above and into the car.

“Is this the part where you kill me?” Peter joked as he hadn’t seen a house for quite some time.

Tony snorted.

Finally, they pulled through a gate similar to the one at the Stark estate, and the path was long and twisty through trees but then over a bridge of a small creek. A cabin style home appeared. It was much smaller than the stately residence hours away but still outrageously big for a cabin.

Peter turned to Tony, excitement in his eyes. “What are we doing here?”

Tony shrugged. “Wanted to see you more than a few hours.”

“Okay.”

He hadn’t expected the boy to agree so readily and was thoroughly floored that Peter didn’t object. He wasn’t a romantic person by nature and wasn’t sure of exactly how to do any of this. They got out of the car, and Tony pulled some bags from the trunk, food and clothes. He watched as Peter began exploring, heading around the back of the house and exclaiming that there was a lake.

“Oh, can we go swimming, Tony? Please.” He begged.

Tony shrugged. “Didn’t bring any swim trunks, so we’ll have to go nude.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Peter blushed at his brashness.

Tony led him to the door of the house and gestured grandly after opening the door, in a grand reveal as if saying, ‘Ta-da!’ He watched as Peter took in the cozy space, eyes wide. The interior was wood with large windows overlooking the lake beyond.

“Oh, Tony! Can we stay the night?”

“That was sort of the idea.”

Peter playfully swatted his arm. “What if I hadn’t agreed to this? What if I’d said, ‘Nah, let’s go to class’?”

“Then you would have been none the wiser.”

Peter frowned. “You would’ve just dropped it.”

Tony shrugged. “Can’t kidnap you.” Then he grinned devilishly and grabbed Peter in his arms, tickling him. He was a in a playful mood. Everything and everyone were hours away, and it was just him and Peter. Oh, the freedom, the things they could do. He remembered the lube and condoms he had brought in the bag.

Would it be too forward if he mentioned them now? The boy laughed under him, kicking and flailing his arms wildly. He finally gave up and let the boy touch him. He slithered up in Tony’s arms, eyes sultry and kissed Tony lovingly. He responded by bucking his hips into Peter’s. Suddenly, Peter was tickling him with a vengeance while Tony begged for mercy.

“Oh, I give up, Peter! Please!”

“Say you’re sorry.” Peter gripped Tony’s neck with both hands in a mock choke hold, eyes daring.

“You gonna take me right here?” Tony murmured trying to distract the boy, but he wouldn’t have it and tightened his fingers around Tony’s throat. “Oh, alright. I’m sorry.” Peter grinned in victory.

“Good boy.”

Tony was dizzy at the words. Why was he so hot? They cuddled for a while getting used to the idea that they had the whole house to themselves. Peter’s stomach growled a while later, and they decided to get some food. They had whiled away the morning spent driving and dawdling around the house.

They made lunch together, a summer pasta dish, the only thing Tony knew how to cook semi-decently. Peter helped cut the vegetables under Tony’s direction. They ate their meal on the veranda overlooking the water. Occasionally, a boat would go by. Down the stone steps leading to the water, the Starks had their own set of water vessels in the form of jet skis, a pontoon boat, and a speed boat. They were all raised out of the water just now as it was an impromptu trip and none of the household staff had come along.

“I can’t imagine a life like this,” Peter mused, sitting back in his seat, belly full.

Tony didn’t know any way but this. He couldn’t imagine Peter’s way of life, so anonymous and quiet. There were also the loving relatives that he would trade all of this for. “Want to swim?”

Peter looked unsure at the lake; the water darker than he initially thought. There was a pool as well that was looking much more tempting. He made his way down a set of stairs to the pool and dipped his toe in.

“It’s freezing!”

“I’ll turn on the heat.”

When Tony appeared again, Peter was sitting on the edge dipping his feet into the cool water, humming to himself. Tony sat down behind him wrapping his legs around the smaller boy. Peter sighed in content and leaned into his chest. “I hope this day never ends.”

“We could stay here forever,” Tony said softly.

Peter didn’t say anything back but ran his fingers through the hair of Tony’s shins. He had taken his pants off as the day had heated up, afternoon sun warming the pair.

He noticed Peter was squinting against the harsh sun and placed his sunglasses over the boy’s eyes.

“Let me see you, doll.” He made a noise of appreciation when he turned his head.

“How do I look?” Peter said nervously pushing up the bridge of the glasses on his nose.

“Like they were made for you,” Tony admitted.

Peter blushed and pushed his bottom back into Tony. He growled in response and dipped his nose into Peter’s neck inhaling the waves of sun scented skin. He began placing kisses along his neck while Peter giggled at the ticklish feeling. “Don’t you want to swim?” He teased.

“Okay,” Tony murmured pulling up Peter’s shirt. “Wouldn’t want you to get your clothes all wet. Must come off.”

Peter pushed himself out of his pants and boxers and slipped into the now warm water, dick floating in the water. Tony stripped playfully.

“You tease,” Peter called then Tony jumped naked into the pool creating a big splash. He resurfaced next to Peter pulling him into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist. Their cocks were flush against each other. Peter let out a small gasp at the sensation, looking in wonder through the sunglasses into Tony’s eyes.

Tony kept Peter’s body around him with one hand and gripped his chin with the other pulling his mouth to his own. Their mouths moved together softy at first but more desperately as their erections grew. Tony walked them to the side of the pool, pressing Peter’s body against the smooth tiles, hips jutting forward in a fluid motion, water rippling around. Peter moaned.

“Do you want me, Tony?” He whispered into his mouth.

“You have no idea what I want to do to you.”

“Do you want to be inside me?”

Tony responded by pushing his tongue deep into Peter’s mouth and increasing the speed of his hips.

“Not here,” Peter said. “Let’s go inside.”


	21. Chapter 21

They left their clothes at the edge of the pool and walked inside, erections bobbing with each step. In the house, Tony picked Peter up throwing him over his shoulder while he squealed in surprise kicking his legs. Tony grabbed the clothes bag in the other and laid Peter on the bed gently so he could look for the lube and condoms.

“A prepared man,” Peter teased. “Did you bring me here to take my virginity?” He clapped his hand over his mouth at the admission, glad the sunglasses were still covering his eyes.

“I thought you said you’d done this before?”

“I’ve sucked cock but never… you know.”

“Been fucked?”

He nodded, face red. “I’ve played with myself though so maybe it won’t hurt as bad.”

Tony had been watching porn to know what to do but felt unsure.

He knelt on the bed next to Peter, stroking himself not wanting the fear to make him soft.

“I’m nervous,” Peter said shakily.

“Me, too,” Tony admitted. He pushed the sunglasses off Peter’s face so he could look into his eyes. “These are yours now.” He placed them gently on the nightstand.

Peter smiled, but the nerves swam just beneath his lips. Tony laid down next to him running a hand over Peter’s chest and stomach tracing the muscles there. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Tony dropped his hand lower and kissed along Peter’s neck and gripping his cock, moving up and down. Peter pushed up into Tony’s hand. After masturbating him for a while, he moved his hand lower, caressing the firm testicles, tight with arousal then moved even lower to the hole below. He pushed his finger lightly to the entrance. Peter bucked his hips and moaned lightly.

“Lube,” he whispered.

“Oh, yeah.” Tony quickly coated his fingers, cheeks slightly red in embarrassment at his inexperience.

Peter touched his face encouragingly, eyes warm with pleasure. “Go slow, okay?”

“Okay.”

Tony sucked in a shaky breath at the inexplicable tightness around his fingers, imagining how it would feel around his cock which was twitching at the thought of the pleasure. Peter had turned into a moaning mess under him after he’d hit his prostate.

“Oh, Tony. I won’t last if you don’t do it now.”

Tony didn’t need any begging to convince him. He had never wanted to be inside someone so badly as he did in that moment. He reached for the condoms, but Peter shook his head, “Just do it.”

“Pete…”

“Wanna feel you.”

Tony looked unsure from the box of condoms to the writhing boy. “Okay.”

He removed his fingers at which Peter protested with a whine. “Hold on, baby. You’ll get it in just a moment.”

Peter nodded, pumping his cock in his fist impatiently.

Tony kissed him again and lined up with his entrance.

“I’m going to do it, okay?” He cupped Peter’s cheek in his hand gazing into the emotion-filled eyes.

“Oh, Tony. Fuck me.”

The tightness was almost unbearable, almost painful. Peter flushed from head to neck then chest, holding his breath, eyes bulging.

“Relax, honey, relax,” Tony cooed softly to Peter, hand on his chest, rubbing soothingly. It took several minutes for Peter’s pain to become pleasure. Tony would’ve come a long time ago if it hadn’t been for his sheer worry for the boy beneath him.

When Peter finally moaned in pleasure, Tony began moving his hips, softly rolling forward and up. His eyes rolled back into his head as Peter’s insides gripped around him in what felt like the tightest pussy he’d ever had. It was different, firmer maybe. But it was Peter.

“Oh,” Tony moaned into Peter’s ear. “Tell me you’re close, Pete. Tell me you’re close.”

The begging voice surprised him; he didn’t even recognize himself lost as was in Peter.

“T- Tony. Touch me, fuck me. Faster.”

Tony’s face was so red it was almost purple at the strain of holding back as he fisted Peter’s cock and sped up his rhythm. Peter moaned and writhed.

Finally, oh finally. The boy came underneath him.

“Oh, oh!” Tony finally came. He felt as if he would pass out from the waves of pleasure that took over his body. He collapsed, hips still bucking up of their own accord. Peter rubbed his back soothingly.

“Yes, Tony. That’s it,” he whispered into Tony’s hair, gripping his body tightly to himself. It had been painful yet pleasurable. He was oh so grateful that it had been Tony who had taken his virginity. He’d been so careful, worried for Peter’s enjoyment and pleasure.

Peter felt a wetness on his chest and realized Tony was crying. He hoped after everything, Tony didn’t regret what they’d done together; he wouldn’t be able to bare it.

“Tony…” He said, “You okay? Tony?”

Tony sniffed loudly. “Fuck.”

Fear gripped at Peter’s heart. “Don’t say it. Don’t say you regret it,” he pleaded.

Tony shook his head, voiced muffled, “That’s not it. Oh, God. It was so amazing.”

Peter’s own eyes filled with tears at the admission. “I- It was?”

The other nodded against his chest, lifting his head so they would look into each other’s eyes.

“Hi, baby,” Peter whispered, and his throat was thick with emotion hardly allowing his voice to escape.

“Hi.”

Tony’s limp cock slipped from Peter spilling with it the fluid he had left there. He pulled Peter tighter to himself turning them, so he was no longer allowing his full weight on the poor boy. They lay in silence for a while until the mess became uncomfortable for Peter. Tony led him to the bathroom, and they washed each other. Peter couldn’t help feeling his body was more Tony’s than his own. He knew it better and had seen more of it than even Peter.

Afterwards, they lay together in the bed, bodies pressed together, spent, eyes closing.


	22. Chapter 22

There was a banging. Peter awoke with a start. He was in an unfamiliar dark room. The clock read just after one in the morning. More banging. Tony stirred beside him.

“What’s that?” He mumbled sleepily.

“I think someone’s at the door.” Fear seized him, and he began to tremble at the thought that it was Howard.

Tony sat up quickly, reality sinking in. His hair was turned up in all directions. He saw the clock. “Shit.”

He was naked like Peter under the covers. Quickly, he pushed the covers away and snapped the lamp on. Peter squinted at the sudden brightness. Tony found his pants in the bag and threw some clothes at Peter before hurrying to the front door, pulling a shirt on. His heart hammered at the possibility that it was Howard. He peered through the hole in the door. It was Happy.

Tony opened the door squinting at the man. “What are you doing here?”

Happy looked at first relieved, then, angry. “No. What are _you_ doing here?” He hissed, “Let me in.”

Peter appeared, looking guilty, his shirt on backwards, and pants low on his waist revealing hipbones. It was obvious what they had been doing.

Happy sighed and pulled out his phone. It didn’t ring long. “I found them… Yeah… See you then.” He snapped the phone back to the clip on his belt. Any other time, Tony would’ve snorted, but not tonight.

“Who was that?”

“Kid’s aunt. She’s worried sick about you,” he said to Peter then looked back at Tony, “What were you thinking?”

“I-”

“You weren’t thinking. You’re so lucky your father’s out of town.” Happy looked genuinely relieved for him like he knew the stakes. Both boys were visibly relieved. “Get your stuff. Let’s go.”

Peter’s shoulders sagged like a child being scolded by his father. “Okay.” He went to collect their clothes they had left on the veranda earlier that day while Tony tidied the kitchen and retrieved the bag from the room. There was a noise behind him. Happy had followed him.

“What,” he said in annoyance.

“Tony, please don’t provoke him. I know it’s hard being…”

“Go ahead and say it. I’m gay.” He threw his hands up in a ‘take it or leave it’ gesture.

“Please, be careful. You only have a few more weeks at home-”

“Keep your voice down!”

“He doesn’t know?” Happy jerked his thumb in the general direction of the veranda.

Tony shrugged. “He knows I’m graduating. Everyone knows I’m leaving for MIT in the summer.”

“Tony…”

“You’re not my dad,” Tony replied, and Happy looked hurt at the comment. “I know you’re fucking Peter’s aunt.”

“Enough,” Happy said sternly. “I may not be your biological father, but we both know I’m the closest thing you have to a dad.”

Tony was momentarily stunned at the rare affection Happy was displaying. He didn’t say anything but swallowed his own emotion down.

“What you did was reckless,” Happy pleaded. “You’ll be lucky if May lets him out of the house again let alone go anywhere with you.”

Tony pulled the bag to his shoulder heading for the door.

“I don’t know why you want to push out all the good in your life.”

Tony turned. “What’s the use? He won’t let me have it.”

Faintly, he could hear a door closing signaling Peter had returned from the veranda.

Peter had gone with Happy while Tony was forced to lead the way in his car, so he wouldn’t get any ideas. It was almost four in the morning by the time Tony’s car turned off for the house, and Happy continued on.

May was pacing the living room when he opened the door, Happy behind him.

“Oh, thank God!” She pulled Peter into her arms. “Where were you?!”

“With Tony.”

“What the hell, Peter! You didn’t show up at school, didn’t come home. I thought you had been hurt!”

“Lost track of time.”

She turned to Happy. “Thanks, Happy.”

He seemed slightly affronted by the clean dismissal but mumbled something about getting sleep and left.

May pulled her nephew over to the couch and sat both down. “What’s going on with you?”

Peter shrugged. “We just wanted to be together.”

She took in her nephew; his neck was red and there was the tiniest purple mark. “Did you…”

“Yeah.”

“Peter, I hate to say this, but you’ve become a different person since you and Tony became friends. And I’m not sure if I like this new you.”

“We don’t have much time together anyway. He’s leaving for MIT at the start of the summer; I heard them talking about it tonight. I just- I just want the time we have left together to mean something, you know? And I’m, sorry for ditching school today and not telling you where I was going. It was really irresponsible.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Peter started to break down.

“Oh, Petey, I’m so worried for you. I’m afraid this all means so much more to you than it does to him, that he’s using you to figure himself out.”

Peter shook his head. “No, he’s not like that. You don’t know him like I do. He’s smart, God, he’s so smart and funny… and he really cares about me.” He was smiling now and brushing the tears from his cheeks.

“Do you love him?”

“Yeah. Though I haven’t told him, I think that he knows. Just like I know he loves me back.”

May was silent now, pondering the whole situation. “Okay.” She hugged her nephew tighter to her side. “But that doesn’t make what you did today okay. I’m not going to take your phone away but laundry and dishes for a week. And you must send me a message every time you leave and arrive wherever you’re going. No more going over to that house. I don’t like it over there. It’s… off.”

Peter was nodding along, willing to agree to anything as long as he would still see Tony. He didn’t particularly want to go back over there anyway especially after his last escapade.

“You better take a nap because you’re still going to work in a couple of hours.”

He had forgotten all about his shift today. It was really going to suck. He went to his bedroom to lay down and saw that he had message from Tony.

Tony: Well? Will I ever get to see you again?

Peter messaged him back and quickly explained the situation and the new rules not bothering to correct any of his grammar mistakes. Morning came too soon, and he felt like absolute shit when he dragged himself of bed. Although it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been considering their nap the evening before. It seemed worlds away, and the only thing that reminded him that it wasn’t a dream was the soreness between his ass cheeks, a painful yet somehow loving reminder that Tony had been there yesterday.


	23. Chapter 23

Tony made his way up the front steps of the apartment building, bouquet of flowers in hand, and hope in his heart that this plan would work as he stood outside the door of the apartment gathering up the nerve to knock. Finally, he did so and waited. There were footsteps on the other side growing louder as they approached the door.

It swung open revealing May Parker who didn’t look surprised to see him. She crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame.

“He’s not here. He had the early shift this morning.”

“I know,” Tony replied, sincerity in his eyes. “These are for you. I’m sorry.”

For a moment, he thought she would slam the door in his face, but then she didn’t and turned her back walking down the little hall. He supposed that meant he should follow.

“You can set them there,” May gestured to the table.

The smell of something nutty and slightly burnt emanated from the kitchen. He spotted the culprit on top of a cooling rack.

“It’s walnut date loaf. Would you like some?”

“Sure,” he responded not wanting to be rude though nothing about the thing sounded appetizing in any way.

“Make yourself comfortable on the couch. I’ll be there in a minute.”

He did so while she puttered about in the kitchen, tending to the flowers, and dishing up the weird concoction.

May approached, setting the vase of flowers, now neatly trimmed onto the coffee table, and handing him a saucer. He tried not to grimace. _For Peter, for Peter_.

“It’s been a while since anyone has brought me flowers.” Her eyes were far away for a moment; Tony guessed on her late husband. “I appreciate you coming here in person to apologize, very mature. Maybe I was wrong about you.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. He knew he didn’t exactly deserve boyfriend of the year award, but he was shocked to know he didn’t have her approval. “I care very much about Peter.”

She smiled, for the first time since he had arrived. “I know.” They chewed the peculiar snack in silence. Tony was having quite a difficult time swallowing and agreed gratefully to a cup of coffee.

“Usually, I wouldn’t offer any to a teenager, but you look like you need it. Don’t think you’ve had much more sleep than Peter, but you don’t work. What’s your excuse?”

It wasn’t said rudely, just matter of fact, an observation which he could appreciate, being a scientist.

“Insomnia.”

“Ah, I heard somewhere, maybe a documentary, that geniuses don’t tend to sleep much. Oh, don’t be surprised that I know about you. Peter has talked about you and that YouTube channel for years, though, I don’t think I was supposed to say that.” Her eyes shifted guiltily.

Tony shrugged, “Doesn’t bother me. I’m flattered, really, that someone like Peter thinks of me like that. He’s a genius, too, you know. Maybe even smarter than me. He gave me a coding shortcut that is absolutely brilliant.”

May smiled proudly.

“There was another reason why I came here, actually.”

Her brows were raised, guard up again.

Peter was dead tired, every footstep dragging as he made his way home. He almost missed the fact that Tony’s car was parked outside. Despite his exhaustion, his heart leapt at seeing Tony. Although, he was nervous at the fact that it appeared he was already inside possibly enduring May’s wrath. He raced inside; energy renewed.

The key turning in the lock signaled Peter’s arrival. Tony sat up straighter, taking another bite accidentally forgetting in his nervous state that the snack was positively revolting. He quickly swigged the scalding coffee, choking the bitter thing down.

“Tony! Hey!” Peter exclaimed, face light up. He glanced from May to Tony wondering what exactly had transpired.

“I’ll leave you to it,” May said going into the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like,” Tony replied, playfully. “Earning brownie points with your aunt.”

He gestured to the vase on the coffee table.

“Aw, that’s really sweet of you.” Peter sat down on the couch, undulating the whole thing causing Tony to sway. He glanced to the kitchen then kissed Tony on the lips. The other responded then lightly pushed him back.

“I need to ask you something.” Tony looked nervous which made Peter nervous because the charismatic guy was never nervous.

Tony produced a red rose from his jacket pocket.

“Will you do the honor of going to prom with me?”

Peter was speechless, shocked. This was the last thing he had been expecting especially considering the implications.

“But, Tony,” he stammered. “You’re not out yet.”

“I appreciate you thinking of me, buttercup. But I’ve thought this one through, and what do we really have to lose?” He picked up Peter’s hands in his own. “Please?”

“Of course!” Peter exclaimed then, “As long as you’re really okay with it.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, baby, I’m really okay with it.”

“Oh, Tony!” He took the rose and threw his arms around the other. He realized May was standing to the side, camera in hand. “Were you in on it?”

May smirked, conspiratorially. “What can I say? This one has a way with words.”

Peter looked at his boyfriend in awe. He was sure his aunt had wanted to strangle him this morning despite their conversation.

“It’s only a week away!” Peter sat up, eyes wide in horror. “What are we going to wear?”

“We’ll figure something out, Petey,” May replied, chuckling.


	24. Chapter 24

“I can’t believe Tony freaking Stark is taking you to prom!” MJ exclaimed the following Monday at school.

Ned’s mouth was still open.

Peter shushed her, looking around quickly at the rest of the students eating their lunches and chatting.

“I don’t want to start people talking and it psyche Tony out.”

“Wait, does this mean this is his ‘coming out’?”

“No, Ned. We’re just two guys going together, and people can take it or leave it. We’re not having a press conference and not commenting.”

MJ pondered this information quietly, lips pressed together in a way that meant she had something to say, but Peter wouldn’t give in to this.

Tony was becoming more and more affectionate towards Peter at school, no longer giving a damn. Peter soaked up all the attention not saying a word, afraid to pop the bubble they were living in.

As promised, May took Peter to rent the tux; he ended up choosing a standard tux with a white shirt and black bow tie. He sent an image of the packaging to Tony after they had picked it up Friday afternoon.

Peter: Guess what I just gooot

Tony responded by sending a purple swatch of cloth back. Peter grinned imagining how amazing Tony would look in that color. Excitement bubbled in his tummy.

He couldn’t sleep the night before, tossing and turning until two. May got him up early to take him to get a fancy haircut where they massaged his head and even trimmed his eyebrows. There was no semblance of a beard to shave, but they massaged cream into the skin of his face and neck creating a supple effect. He ran his hands over his face imagining Tony kissing him on his neck. He took a nap in the afternoon and awoke refreshed.

When it was time to shower and dress, the nerves crept into his throat from his stomach. He couldn’t understand why he was so nervous especially since it was just Tony, his Tony. And when Tony finally arrived, he was a vision in a purple tux jacket and pants. The light purple shirt beneath complimented his tan from their day at the lake. His bow tie secured around his throat pulled the ensemble together along with the purple tinted lenses of his glasses.

“Hey, doll,” Tony said in his typical playboy fashion while Peter just grinned stupidly. The only thing giving his nerves away were the shaking fingers attaching the boutonniere to Peter’s lapel. May took pictures of this as well as a million others, tears in her eyes.

Tony led him outside to the car, hand in hand. Peter slipped on the expensive glasses Tony had gifted him at the lake. Tony made them stop to take a selfie, both in sunglasses, next to the Audi, sun hitting Peter’s left shoulder. They looked good together. Tony automatically made this picture his wallpaper.

Tony seemed to be riding on a high, oozing every bit of playboy, egotistical persona he had developed for himself thus far showing Peter just how nervous he really was; he was putting up walls, just in case.

When they arrived, Tony was practically insufferable, putting on a show of opening Peter’s car door with a grand flourish of his hand. He didn’t mind this coping mechanism, though; he just wanted Tony to feel comfortable.

Rhodey and his date, a tall strawberry blonde met them at the door. “Hey, what’s up man?” He gave Tony a side hug and Peter a fist bump.

Peter was nervous about dancing, but Tony quickly showed him the ropes and mostly danced around Peter having had his fair share of banquets and parties in the public eye. As expected, people whispered about them, and some even pointed phones at them, failing to be discrete.

“Is this okay?” Peter asked, glancing around, worriedly.

Tony just shrugged. “It was all going to come out, eventually. Let’s just enjoy tonight.”

There were mostly upperclassmen and a few lower classmen as dates. Everything was going great until Peter stiffened. Flash appeared with a senior girl who looked as arrogant as he did if not more.

“Don’t worry,” Tony said into Peter’s ear. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

Peter’s eyes welled up with tears, and he gripped Tony’s hand.

“Let’s give them a show,” Tony smirked as a slow song began playing, the first of the night. “C’mere. You look too good to be standing alone.”

They melted into each other’s arms, Tony’s chin resting against Peter’s head, snuggly. The song melded into another more familiar. Peter’s face lit up as “Blinding Lights” played.

“I may have hacked into the DJ’s PC over there.” Tony smirked at Peter’s sweetly shocked expression. “What do you say we make this our last one and get out of here?”

“But where will we go?”

“Um, it’s prom night. It’s pretty much required that we have sex tonight in a hotel.”

They entered the dark hotel room, giggling, on a high from the night. Tony was thrusting his hips into Peter’s who was moaning obscenely. Tony dropped to his knees pulling Peter’s hard member from his tuxedo pants, sucking him off frantically. They didn’t notice the shadow in the corner.

A lamp light flicked on causing the two to jump apart, a loud popping sound as Tony’s lips lost their suction around Peter’s cock.

“Anthony.”


	25. Chapter 25

The familiar voice was like a cold glass of water on the pair. Howard Stark sat in the armchair in the corner of the room, legs crossed, watching. Peter quickly shoved his rapidly deflating member back into his pants, face draining of color.

“I have to admit. I didn’t peg you for the type to do the sucking. You bottom, too? Let him fuck you?”

Tony stood protectively in front of Peter.

“Do you enjoy making a mockery of me, son?” He held up the phone which played a video of the younger Stark dancing enthusiastically with Peter. “It’s all over the internet. Everywhere. But that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

Howard stood from the chair, and Tony turned so Peter was closest to the door.

“You need to leave, Peter,” Tony said, voice thick with implications.

Peter stuck out his chin, defiantly. “I won’t leave you, Tony.”

“Peter, please,” the younger Stark begged; he couldn’t bare for his lover to witness what was to come.”

“Tony, he’ll hurt you.”

“It’s probably best that you leave, son. Let us take care of family business.”

“You’re not going to touch him,” Peter said, firmly.

“What’s a little faggot like you going to do to stop me? I should light into you, too, boy. Do your parents the favor they no longer can do themselves.”

Peter sucked in a breath. “Don’t talk about my family.”

“I’ll talk about whoever and whatever I want, and there is nothing you can do. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll close that trap when told.” He held up his hand as he said this.

That was the last straw for Peter who lurched forward towards Howard, fists raised. Tony grabbed him by the lapels before he could do anything and slammed him against the wall stunning him.

“It’s over, Peter!”

“W- what?” Peter struggled against Tony. “Don’t give him what he wants. Tony, please!”

Howard laughed mockingly from the corner.

“Don’t you see? He always gets what he wants.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way!”

“Stop. Struggling,” he said shaking Peter, knocking his head to the wall. He put his lips to the boy’s ear and pleaded. “Please, I’m trying to protect you. Just let me.”

The door banged open. Everyone’s head turned to see Happy who had kicked it in. He stumbled a bit on the entry but steadied himself. “I think it’s best if everyone calmed down.” He had his hands up, defensively.

Peter stopped struggling, and Tony let him go.

“Come on, boys,” Happy called, gesturing with his hand.

They exchanged looks then glanced at Howard.

“You’re fucking fired!” The man spit out. “If Tony goes with you, I’ll have you for kidnapping.”

“I have more on you. Just remember that,” Happy threatened. “And I so fucking quit.”

“I’ll disown you!”

Tony froze.

It was over. Howard had won.

Peter didn’t give an answer to any of May’s questions. She couldn’t understand what had gone wrong. She had seen the photos and videos of the pair dancing. They had had a nice time.

“It was always going to end,” Peter would say. Occasionally, he would flip through the album May had made from their night out together, the first and last time.

A week later, Tony graduated from Midtown Tech. Rhodey visited before he left trying to get Tony to see reason.

“Peter loves you!”

“I know.”

Rhodey had visited Peter as well who had the identical reaction It was beyond him how a pair so perfect and loving and young could part pays like this. Where was the youth? Where was the angst? He realized the pair were mature beyond their years.

Tony left early for MIT as planned; he couldn’t leave fast enough. Rhodey began coming over to Peter’s apartment, and the pair would watch TV or play video games. Occasionally, he would bring up Tony.

“Don’t you want to know how he’s doing?”

Peter didn’t.

They were like an eclipse. The sun and the moon, aligning briefly, before continuing on their separate courses, destined to meet against though a vast stretch of time expanded before them.


	26. Epilogue

There was a commotion in the school; someone was talking about an update. Did he hear Tony Stark, or was he imagining things?.

Everyone seemed glued to their phones, and there were even a few fingers pointed his way.

“Dude, dude, dude!

Ned was running up to him waving his phone.

“Have you seen this?”

Peter pulled out his own phone.

There was a message from Tony, though he hadn’t talked to him in a while, as well as a new video: My Coming Out Video.

He clicked.

Peter’s heart surged with pride. There was one person he needed to call.

After a ring, “Hello?”

“Tony…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone!


End file.
